DSX 2: The Return of Hiro
by SeanComix 2.0
Summary: A year after the death of our protagonist, Hiro, he returns to the world of the living,with his brothers, Blade and Blue, with the duty of finding the Rainbow Emerald. Now, with his newfound girlfriend, Marth, he faces a danger unlike any other- Dark Hiro
1. Chapter 1

**DSX 2: The Return of Hiro**

**Starring:**

Hiro Katyanagi

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Sonic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Tails the Fox

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Cosmo the Seedrian

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Frostblade the Cat

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy the Bee

Espio the Chameleon

Link

Zelda Hyrule

Malon

Midna Realm

Ike Griel

Marth Lowell

Roy Arcadia

Tikal the Echidna

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kurisiki

Lloyd Irving

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura

Ness Bound

Fox McCloud

Falco Lombardi

Krystal

Captain Falcon

Son Goku

Vegeta Ouji

Sora

Roxas

Cloud

Lucario

Mewtwo

Dark Hiro

Scourage

Heartless Sora

Mr. L

Shadow Mario

Bowser

Eggman Robotnik

Ganondorf

Kirby

Meta Knight

Toon Link (Wind Waker)

Toon Zelda (Spirit Tracks)

Mega Man

Samus Aran

Mordecai

Rigby

Asis

Reo

**Introducing:**

Kairi

Namine

Nicole the Lynx

Metal Sonic

Mecha Sonic

King Dedede

Yoshi

Sephiroth

Axel

Donald

Goofy

Xion

Peanuts Gang

Shade the Echidna

Solid Snake

X

Zero

Trunks

Sasuke

**Created & Casting by Sean Price**_**Chapter 1: The Return of Hiro**_

It had been almost a year since our brave protagonist, Hiro, sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends. He was battling with Dark Hiro when he saw Marth about to be fired on by his foe. Just as Dark Hiro fired his laser (no pun intended) Hiro ran in front of her at light speed. He escaped, leaving Hiro to die.

Present Day

It was the sad anniversary of the one year mark of Hiro's passing. But this was one day they would never forget...

Sonic: Well, I guess since it's almost..."that day", we'd better start getting all the stuff.

Shadow: I agree.

Knuckles: Okay.

The dudes' room was never the same without Hiro's jokes or their band practices. DSX had managed to stay together for Hiro's last dying wish, but had been slowly falling apart. It was even worse in the girls' dorm.

Marth: The guys are goin' out to get the stuff.

Amy: I guess we'd better get Hiro's katana too. You know, for the anniversary.

Tikal: I guess...

Marth went and got the sword, encased in a dome to keep in Hiro's power. Today however, it started to glow an ominous dark purple color...

Marth: Hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this!

The other girls had to give it to her; Hiro's katana was glowing ominously and yet... serenely.

Malon: Hey, guys... you don't think that Hiro...

Marth: Maybe... we should call the guys.

Amy: Alright.

Amy calls Sonic to tell the others to get down there fast.

Amy: Where could they be?

Sonic: Look behind you.

Amy: Sonic! When did you... oh wait, forgot. Supersonic hedgehog.

Scott: So what was it you wanted?

Marth: Oh yeah! Ichi, could you take a look at Hiro's katana?

Ichigo: Sure.

Ichigo walked over to the glowing black katana and saw what looked like a person inside the writing...

Ichigo: I think someone could be in there.

Tikal: What do you mean _somebody_?

Ichigo: Somebody as in a certain friend of ours.

Marth's heart fell.

Marth: You mean...

Ichigo: Yep. We gotta find someone who can get him out of there.

Frostblade: I believe I could be of some assistance.

Ichigo: How?

Frostblade: Like this.

Frostblade got his sword out and started chanting some Japanese words.

Frostblade: The sword asked what form you would like him to come out in.

Marth: He always said he wanted to be a purple hedgehog...

Frostblade took that as an answer and started chanting one last time.

Frostblade: It's happening!

Frostblade was indeed right. The Katana of Shadows had started glowing more radiantly that before and before they knew it, a huge puff of purple smoke appeared with five figures in the smoke.

Link: Oh no... I hope he didn't suffer the "Four Sword" after effect...

Marth: What's that?

Toon Link: I believe I can answer that. You see a long while ago; I had this legendary sword called the Four Sword. Though helpful, I almost remained with three other Links.

Marth: So what you're saying is that Hiro could come out in fours?

Link and Toon Link nodded.

Marth: But there's five of them!

Just then, a song came on and the middle one started playing Holiday with what looked like Hiro's electric guitar, Cobalt.

Sonic: What are you doing with...oh my Chaos...

The middle one rose up out the smoke and a purple hedgehog with cobalt streaks across his chest appeared as tall and with hair much like Hiro's and a huge grin on his face.

Hiro: He's baaaaaaaaaaccck!

_**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise?**_

Marth broke down in tears and everyone else just praised the heavens that he was back.

?: And what are we, chopped liver?

Out of the remaining fog came out Nicole the Lynx, two unidentified hedgehogs, and Metal Sonic.

Hiro: Guys, I'd like you to meet my two brothers, Blade Katyanagi and Blue Katyanagi.

Marth was still crying with glee while everyone came and asked Hiro questions.

Scott: How did you survive?

Hiro: Well, remember when I died, I said something you guys couldn't hear?

Sonic remembered that day all to well.

Hiro: Well, what I said was, "I will come back, but only in the form you desire of me."

Marth: And that must have been caused by me.

Hiro: You wished I'd come back as a purple hedgehog?

Marth: Is that a bad thing?

Hiro: No! It's the one thing I wished to be since I was a 10 year old!

Knuckles: So... what about the band? I mean, we haven't had a practice since you kicked the bucket.

Hiro: What do you think?

Tails: So you mean...

Hiro: Yeah, buddy. DSX IS BACK!

Mordecai: Yayuhhhhhh!

Mario: Oh yeah!

Ganondorf: Can we get much higher?

Eggman: So high...

Mega Man: No. Never do that again.

Bowser: You know what? We should party!

Ganondorf: Who will we invite? Besides us I mean.

Hiro: We can't invite those... _**deprivable **_beings we call the darks.

Marth: I still can't believe you came back though! And with your family!

Hiro: Actually, Nicole and Metal Sonic aren't related to me at all. I just brought them back from Sonic's world.

Kirby: Hey, you know what? I made a video mix of all our adventures and the good times we shared to the tune of the Kirby Falcon Punch Deluxe.

Captain Falcon: I will never forget being swallowed by Kirby... so cold... so dark...

Sonic: So young, so angry, darn that rap music.

Hiro: Good timing, Nic.

Sonic: I hate that nickname!

Samus: You can actually thank me for that.

Amy: So let's see it Kirby!

Kirby: Alright.

The screen on the dudes' TV went black and then rapid images of Hiro's friends went through to the tune of Kirby SuperStar Ultra.

Master Hand: 3, 2 ,1, GO!

The screen showed when Hiro first arrived, when he first saw his friends and teammates and fainted with glee, when he first formed DSX, when he first got into a battle with Dark Hiro, and other things, and the final one was when Hiro came back.

Hiro: Very nice. Umm, I'll be right back.

Shadow: Alright, but don't take to long dude.

Hiro: Yeah... I'll do that.

An hour later...

Marth: Where could he be?

Sonic: I'll check our room.

Peach: Alright, but hurry!

Sonic runs over to the dudes' room.

Sonic: Hiro?

Hiro: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs,

The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,

The wolf waits below,

Hungry and lonely,

He cries to the moon,

"If only, if only."

Sonic: Sweet song, dude.

Hiro: Thanks.

Sonic: The rest are waiting for you.

Hiro: Tell them I'll be right there.

Sonic: Alright, Hir- where did he go?

Hiro: Look behind you.

Sonic: Now you're fast too? Gosh, and I thought it was hard competing against Shad in the speed department...

Hiro: I'll race you!

Sonic: You're on!

Hiro: We're back!

Tails: Where were you?

Sonic: Well, he was singing about a woodpecker and a wolf and it sounded pretty good.

Hiro: Oh guys, check this out!

Ichigo: What?

Hiro: I put a few songs on my SD card and I have a special song for you guys...

DSi: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,

Never gonna run around and desert you,

Never make you cry, never gonna say good-bye,

Never tell a lie and hurt you!

Sonic: Umm... did we just get Rick Rolled?

Marth: Yes, I believe so.

Hiro: Hahaha, that was funny. But that wasn't the song I wanted you guys to hear. It's called "Fire" by Scooter. Alright, everyone get into meditating positions, and...

DSi: Switch of the lights... and close your eyes...

Everyone closed their eyes.

DSi: Feel the energy inside... chili bow, chili bow, chili bow...

Everyone starts to glow.

Hiro: Think of all the people that have deserted you, tried to kill you or someone close to you and let out the rage!

DSi: FIRE!

Everyone started to go into their super forms while the images from their heads completely disappear into the sky. The first to rise was Hiro, the Sonic, then Shadow, and so on and so forth.

Shadow: This power... it does not feel like the Chaos Emeralds' power!

Hiro: That's because this is a Rage form! See! Look at Sora!

Sora's gear turned white with black stripes and he had two Keyblades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Hiro: Now look at... Marth?

Marth's cape and gear had turned dark purple and her sword turned clear silver instead of steel silver.

Sonic: Shad's right! Why do I feel all powerful and stuff?

Hiro: I don't know! I just got the song in heaven and it just made me powerful!

Cloud: Well, it's good for power but did you think about any after-affects?

Hiro: No, actually!

Knuckles: Then turn it off!

Hiro flew over and turned off the DSi. Everybody landed on the floor on both feet.

Silver: Wait... we're all still alive?

Blaze: It seems so.

Just then, a familiar Shadow Dragon flew by and landed in front of Hiro. But this time, everyone could see him.

Sonic: Um, what is THAT?

Goku: Maybe it's Hiro's world's version of a Dragon...

Hiro: Oh yeah, Dad, meet my friends, friends, meet my Dad.

Kommissar: Nice to meet you all.

Cosmo: Um... so does this mean Hiro's part dragon or part Shadow?

Kommissar: A good thing you brought that up! You see, Hiro's mother was a Light Angel and me being a Shadow Dragon and all, Hiro's the last of his kind!

Hiro: What do you mean "kind"?

Kommissar: Oh dear... well, there used to be a Chaos Emerald that ruled over even the Master Emerald. It was called the Rainbow Emerald. It was said to be the link between all galaxies, near and far. Everything was in peace and nature had its balance. But one day, an evil Dark named Dark Norbisity turned the Rainbow Emerald blacker than Hiro's hair. And that's where your katana comes in, my son. A good Son of Light and a Daughter of Light fell in love and created two swords called the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light. They controlled all Shadows and Lightness and was that oh, so delicate line between Light and Dark. The prophecies said that one day, a chosen Son of Light and a chosen Daughter of Light would be the rightful holders of the Katana of Light and force out the evil in the world. They also said that they could NOT be related in any way, for the balance would be broken. After the Katana of Shadows forced out the blackness in the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light put the rainbow back in, they made various things to keep shadows from creeping in, but I'll try to define this to the best of my ability. The Son of Light made something called the "Triforce of Energy" and a sword to keep the evil from taking it called the Master Sword. The Son also made something called the Sol Emeralds. The Daughter of Light however, made sure that the descendant didn't end up all revenge ridden and emo, so she used her wish powers to make him and her have friends, all of them chosen in some random twist of fate. Eventually they died with the blessing spanning over millennia and millennia until I met your mother and you were born and we found out you were the last Son of Darkness. Then your Dark... well, his father killed your mother and then me. I hid you from harm in a well. After that, he went on a mass killing spree and killed a girl named Maria, an entire civilization shaped like little puffballs, an Echidna named Pachamac, and a whole lot of others. He was determined to make sure the chosen were always alone and could never meet. Had it not been for your grandfather Hiro, you wouldn't have come to this school, thus not making it possible for you to be here and find these friends. When my Dark's son, Dark Hiro, killed you, I thought it was over. I can thank Ichigo and Frostblade for putting you in and taking you out of the sword. So what I'm saying is that if you don't find the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light, Dark Hiro and Scourage are going to take over all worlds.

Shadow: So? We've handled worse.

Kommissar: Even on the time, space, nature itself and every human emotion scale?

Shadow: O_o; Okay, maybe not.

Kommissar: You have a great quest on your hands. I shall use my powers to send you a few people.

Kommissar raised his claws and sent 1 person down in front of Hiro:

Kommissar: His name is Lloyd Irving.

Lloyd: Hey. You Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah.

Lloyd: Nice to meet ya.

Sora: I don't mean to interrupt all this important stuff, but how are the Darks this powerful? They sound more powerful than my Keyblade.

Kommissar: Remember, they are your Darks. They may be the opposite of you, but their strength is massive. You'd better be careful. Well, I guess I'll see you after your quest is done. Oh, and in the meantime, don't eat any cheese.

Hiro watched as his father rose up into the heavens.

Link: So, it's because of this Daughter of Light we have our powers and gifts?

Hiro: So I'm basically a holder of my own Triforce and the Son of Darkness?

Marth: It appears as so. I think I remember something about my mother saying something about light...

Hiro: Hmm... Sonic! You know everyone, right?

Sonic: That is correct.

Hiro: Do you know anybody who can tell us if Marth is a Light Angel?

Sonic: Just one comes to mind... this guy named Merle. He lives with his twin, Merlin.

Hiro: Then lets go pay 'em a visit.

The entire Light Side ran like a boss to Merle's room.

Merle: Can we help you?

Sonic: Yeah; can you do blood samples?

Merle: I'm no pharmacist, but sure. Who do you have in mind?

Marth: Me. I need you to find out if I'm a Light Angel.

Merle: This'll only hurt a little.

Merle sticks a needle into Marth's arm and takes out a blood sample, and quickly heals it.

Marth: How'd you do that?

Merle: I'm a wizard. I can do that.

Merle puts the blood sample on a flat round disk and puts it in his computer.

Computer: RESULTS FOR LIGHT_ANGEL: COMPLETELY POSITIVE.

Marth: So, I'm a ninja Light Angel? That is so cool!

Hiro: That _is _cool in two ways; one, that means you and I are chosen leaders against the evil forces that be, and two, that means we were meant to be together. I always thought it was just a Soul Partner thing, but now, we are going to be awesome together forever!

Sonic: Yeah!

Hiro: So lets go find the Rainbow Emerald and defeat Dark Hiro and Scourage!

Everyone: Yeah!

Hiro: Now all we have to find out is where it is!

Lloyd: Ye- wait, what?

Hiro: Yeah, I don't know where it is.

Lloyd: Well... I do remember Kommissar telling me about a warp in space that takes us there... but he didn't tell me where in space it might be.

Tails: I may be able to help you with that. I may be able to make an artificial portal to take us there. I just need a transdimesonsional buffer, a starship, an unlimited power supply, and... A pure diamond.

Peach raised her hands and all the things Tails needed appeared outside.

Peach: Problem solved. I have wish power, you know.

Sonic: So when do you think this'll be up and running Tails?

Tails: Without help, 2 hours, but with help, 20-30 minutes.

Lloyd: May I help?

Tails: Sure! I could always use some help.

Lloyd: Then let's get to it!

20 MINUTES LATER

Tails: All ready to go!

Lloyd: I have to admit, it was kind of easy to make.

Sonic: So does everyone have everything? Katanas, Keyblades, swords, hammers, etc.?

Marth: Yep.

Link: Sure do.

Shadow: Has anyone seen Hiro?

Amy: I'll find him.

Amy runs up to the dorms quickly.

Amy: Hiro?

Hiro: Right here.

Amy: Sonic? Oh, I'm sorry Hiro. I'm just getting used to your new form as a hedgehog.

Hiro: Yeah... Amy, what if something happens? What if... I can't do it?

Amy: I know you can do it, Hiro. With all of us by your side, there's no way you can't do it. I believe in you Hiro, and so does everyone else.

Hiro: Thanks. Now let's get down to the portal.

Hiro closes his eyes and grabs Amy by the hand and disappears.

Hiro: We're back Amy.

Amy: That fast? Since when do you know how to teleport?

Hiro: What can I say? I'm just awesome like that.

Merle: Wait! Take this!

Hiro catches the dotted egg Merle throws him.

Hiro: What is this?

Merle: You'll see! Good luck!

Hiro: Thanks!

Tails turned on the transdimensional portal.

Tails: Everyone in! It's now or never!

Everyone jumped inside the portal. Hiro looked back before he jumped in.

Hiro: Goodbye, normal world, hello new world.

Hiro jumped into the portal, not know who was watching him.

?: Alright, you guys know what to do right?

?: Of course we do. The syringe is right here.

?: Good. Don't screw this up!

?: We won't, as long as we get paid.

The two figures disappear into the portal and closes it shut.

_**Chapter 3: Assassins**_

Tails: Hiro! Wake up!

Hiro: Huh...?

Shadow: We're here.

Hiro: Where is "here" exactly?

Lloyd: The planet! You know, the one the Rainbow Emerald is on!

Hiro got up and dusted himself off. He looked around curiously.

Hiro: Pretty familiar, eh, Luigi?

Luigi: Actually, yeah! It looks like... the Mushroom Kingdom!

Hiro: Hey look! It's Mobius!

Sonic: No way!

Hiro: And Metroid! And Onnet, Japan, Castle Oblivion, Castle Wily, Canada, Hyrule, PopStar, Sector Z and Japan Ruins!

Ichigo: So this planet is like all our planets mixed together?

Sonic: Cooooooooooool.

Hiro: Well, we might as well split up and find the Rainbow Emerald. We'll go into groups like this: Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Samus, Goku and I will be Team Mario, Zelda, Amy, Peach, Krystal, and Rukia will be Team ZAP, Bowser, Eggman, and Ganondorf will be Team BEG, Luigi, Malon, Tails, Meta Knight, Ike, Frostblade and Knuckles will be Team Luigi, Scott, Ichigo, Lloyd, Marth and Toon Link will be Team Four Sword, Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Roy and Mickey will be Team Keyblade, Fox, Falco, Mega Man and Captain Falcon will be Team StarFox, Vegeta, Rouge, Omega, Midna, Silver and Cosmo will be Team Dark, and Blade, Blue, Nicole, Blaze, and Metal Sonic will be Team Datascape. We'll split up like this: Team Mario will go to the Mushroom Kingdom, Team Luigi will explore Mobius, Team ZAP will go to Hyrule, Team BEG will go to Onnet, Team Four Sword will go to Japan, Team Keyblade will go to Castle Oblivion, Team StarFox will go to Castle Wily, Team Dark will go to Canada, and Team Datascape will go to PopStar, Sector Z, and Japan Ruins. Everybody got that?

Everyone: Yeah!

?: You're missing some people though!

Hiro: What?

Two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Mario and Luigi: Wario and Waluigi.

Hiro: What are you two doing here?

Wario: We're here to take care of you and your girlfriend, ya idiot. So if you don't mind...

Wario takes out a dart gun with a syringe full of knock-out fluid.

Wario: I'll gladly take her off your hands!

Waluigi shoots the dart gun at Marth. Hiro rushes over to her and slices the syringe in two.

Hiro: You picked the wrong Son of Darkness, fatty!

Hiro runs over to Wario, spins sideways with his legs out in midair and kicks Wario's chin as hard as he possibly could. He looked darkly at Waluigi and gets into a Spinball like Sonic but with the Katana of Shadows in his hands, turning him in to a living saw. He rushes over to Waluigi, and before anyone could see, Waluigi had been split in two.

Marth: Whoa... remind me not to get into a fight with Hiro.

Hiro: Sorry. I just get angry when someone tries to hurt my friends, much less you.

Sonic: Well, lets get this plan under way! Mushroom Kingdom, here I come!

Sonic rushes off at his normal supersonic speed.

Mario: Mama Mia... I guess we follow.

Mario runs toward the Mushroom Kingdom, followed by Kirby and Samus on a Warp Star.

Shadow: Well, I guess we go off to Canada. Come on!

Team Dark walked ( in Shadow's case, skated) toward Canada.

Fox: Lets move out, Team StarFox!

Team StarFox got into the Blue Falcon and sped off toward Castle Wily.

Bowser: Team BEG! Come on, move your lazy butts!

Eggman: I'm not lazy!

Ganondorf: Sure you're not. You're shaped like that naturally.

Eggman: You're SO lucky you're my friend. 'Cause if you weren't, I would literally kill you with my laser.

Ganondorf: O_O;

Team BEG walked to Onnet.

Sora: Mickey, Roxas, you ready?

Mickey: You bet.

Roxas: Sure.

Sora: Alright, let's move!

Team Keyblade walked slowly to Castle Oblivion.

Marth: Well... this is it.

Hiro: Yeah...

Marth: Will I ever see you again?

Hiro: Does this answer your question?

Hiro leans in and kisses Marth like never before. It was a good minute before they broke apart.

Marth: Whoa... that certainly answers my question.

Hiro: I'll be back before ya know it.

Samus: Come on Hiro!

Hiro: Alright here I come. Well, see ya later.

Hiro runs off following his team.

Marth: Goodbye... my love.

_**Chapter 4: Mushroom Kingdom Help**_

Hiro: So this is the Mushroom Kingdom, eh?

Sonic: Hey guys! I found someone who may help us!

DR. TOADLEY

NEUROSCIENTIST AND PSYCHIC

Mario: I know him! He helped Luigi and I defeat Dark Bowser back in the day.

Goku: Well, let's go see him!

Team Mario walked into the hospital.

Mario: Hello? Dr. Toadley?

Dr. Toadley: Am I over here? Yes. Should you come over? Yes.

Sonic: Hey, Toady. Can you help us with a quest?

Dr. Toadley: Will I help you if you stop calling me Toady? Yes.

Hiro: We have to find an ancient relic called the Rainbow Emerald.

Dr. Toadley looked into his crystal ball hypnotically and images appear on it.

Dr. Toadley: Is there something blocking your way to the Rainbow Emerald? Yes. Is it pure evil beyond comprehension? Yes. Is there a way to get the Rainbow Emerald? Yes. Is it hard to find? Depends on what you call hard.

Sonic: Cool!

Goku: Thanks, Dr. Toady!

Dr. Toadley: Is it annoying that I got myself into this yet again? Yes.

Hiro: Hey guys?

Goku: Yeah?

Hiro: Have you guys ever lost anything or anything close to you?

Sonic: My parents.

Goku: My father.

Mario: My cousins.

Samus: A little baby Metroid.

Link: My life. And my childhood.

Hiro: I don't know how it feels. I can just assume that it hurts more than any wound you can get.

Toad: Help!

Hiro: Someone's in trouble!

Mario: What is it?

Toad: A green animal is attacking Toad Town!

Sonic: Scourage.

Hiro: We'll handle it.

Team Mario runs over to Toad Town hurriedly.

Hiro: There he is!

Scourage was tearing up all of Toad Town.

Scourage: You! So the rumors are true...

Hiro: Even good people can come back! Now why are you here?

Scourage: I heard you came back, so I'm under direct orders to kill you. Though I'd much rather like to humiliate you...

Hiro: It's on then! I challenge you to a guitar-off! All amps, no cheats, no skills. Just pure, unadulterated, guitar playing.

Scourage: No rules against using my band though!

Scourage snapped his fingers and in an instant, Anti-Knuckles, Mephiles, Nega-Scott, and Perfect Cell appeared.

Hiro: Crap! I wish I could do that...

Link: I can kinda play bass...

Samus: I'll get drums.

Mario: I can play keyboard.

Sonic: I'll be lead.

Hiro: Your going down, Scourage!

Scourage: Not as fast as you!

_**BAND BATTLE!**_

One Band Battle later...

Scourage: They completely killed us.

Hiro: Give up now?

Scourage: Fall back, men. We'll finish this another day...

Hiro: We were awesome! You know what? You guys can be backup when the original DSX isn't around. I'll call you... XSD!

Samus: That sounds like "Access D".

Sonic: Well, we should find a hotel to stay in for the night.

Mario: I know a ton. They'll let us in for free on account of Luigi and I saving the Mushroom Kingdom so many times.

Samus: Sweet.

At a random hotel...

Sonic: This is the life.

Samus: We'd better get to bed. We got a long way to go.

Link: Exactly. Good Night everyone.

Everyone: Good night.

_**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**_

Shadow: Morning everyone.

Vegeta: Where are we again?

Cosmo: Scott's world, Canada.

Midna: I thought Canada was a country?

Cosmo: I know, but according to Hiro, it's Scott's actual world.

Shadow: We have no time to talk. We have to find that Emerald.

Omega: Agreed. One question though.

Shadow: Yeah?

Omega: Where is Rouge?

Shadow: Rouge?

Cosmo: Help!

Shadow: What?

Omega: Back you- augh!

Shadow: Omega!

Midna: This is not go- Mmmff!

Shadow: Midna, Vegeta!

MEANWHILE

Scott: Where are we again?

Ichigo: I told you a MILLION times already, Soul Society!

Scott: Ah yes. I have one question though.

Ichigo: And what would that be?

Scott: WHAT IS THAT?

Ichigo got out his Zanpakuto and slashed the huge thing in two.

Ichigo: That was a Hollow.

Lloyd: A Hollow?

Ichigo: It's like a soul that didn't pass on right, so to say.

Toon Link: FTW, man! You go through those on a daily basis?

Ichigo: Pretty much.

Marth: Let's just get to the main building and find the Rainbow Emerald. Ichigo?

Lloyd: Where's Ichi- Mmmff!

Scott: Okay, where are Ichi and Lloyd and what did you do with them?

Marth: Stay calm, Scott. Everything's gonna be alrigh- Mmmff!

Scott: Marth, Lloyd, Ichi, where are you guys?

Toon Link: Scott!

Scott: TL!

Toon Link: Scott!

Scott: Man... I gotta go to another team... or at least get some help from another team!

And with that, Scott was off, not knowing who was watching him.

?: That's right, run. Run to your friends.

MEANWHILE

Hiro woke up to find all his teammates gone except Goku. The only thing that remained was a note on Link's bed.

Note: If you ever want to see your beloved friends again, come to the peak of Mount Dialga.

Your Enemy for Life, Sephiroth.

Hiro: This is not good.

Shadow awoke to find the same note Hiro got regarding Team Mario. Shadow read the note and instantly knew what to do.

Shadow: I gotta find Hiro.

Scott woke up with the same note regarding Team Mario and Team Dark. So did Knuckles and Ike, and Blade and Blue. Scott contacted Hiro, the Blade and Blue, and so on. Eventually they all met in the center of all worlds, Mount Dialga.

Hiro: Anyone know who this Sephiroth guy is?

Blade: Yes, I do actually. Sephiroth is the sole enemy of Cloud and a very dangerous one to boot. He's a Keyblade wielder like Sora and Roxas. He's tall, has white hair and a black robe. I heard that he has a black Keyblade called Oblivion.

Hiro: I see what he's doing though. He thinks the 7 of us are of no concern. We gotta go save 'em, and you guys know it. Who knows what he might do to our friends...

Blue: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Hiro: Dude, I know a faster way to get up there.

Hiro started glowing purple and in an instant, they teleported to the summit.

Hiro: I love being a hedgehog.

Shadow: I believe that was faster than Chaos Control.

Hiro: Alright, show yourself! We know you're up here!

A black Keyblade appeared out of the smoke and it was raised toward Hiro. A dark figure appeared out of the smoke. This was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Took you long enough.

Hiro: You're a coward, you know that? Taking people when they're down.

Sephiroth: Well as the saying goes, "live and learn".

?: Master, the others have come to.

Sephiroth: Excellent my dear. Go fetch them.

?: Already done.

And in an instant, the people who looked like Hiro's friends came out, but darker. Hiro realized the voice talking to Sephiroth.

Hiro: Marth...

Blade: Crap!

Scott: Ichigo!

Ichigo looked at Scott darkly. His clothes were different from when he got snatched. His normal silver, huge Zanpakuto was replaced by a katana much like Hiro's, and his normal Soul Reaper gi was replaced by a fully black gi with a disturbing black and white mask with yellow eyes that was fused to his face.

Hiro: I don't think that's the Ichi we know and love.

Shadow: I can't believe I'm saying this, but we gotta give up.

Hiro had to agree; he couldn't hurt his friends, no matter how much Darkness he had in him.

Sephiroth: You give up so soon? I guess killing your parents, that girl named Maria, and those puffball creatures weren't enough.

Hiro: You killed my parents?

Shadow: YOU KILLED MARIA?

Sephiroth: There's not a lot you can do about it... so DIE!

Sephiroth shot a black blast at Hiro and the remainder of his friends off the mountains.

Hiro: Nooo!

Sephiroth WINS; BRUTALITY.

Sephiroth: Hmph. Not too much of a challenge.

_**Chapter 6: In His World**_

?: You think they're all right?

?: I highly doubt it. They fell from that huge mountain, so unless they're superheroes or something, they're dead.

Hiro woke up, groaning from pain. He had no broken bones, but his body was aching like crazy.

Hiro: Ugh...

Hiro opened his eyes to see 2 kids. One's hair was messier than his, and the other with a round, perfectly smooth head. He would have called him bald, but he saw the thin wisps of hair. He turned to see Shadow still K.O.'d from his fall.

Hiro: Where am I?

Round Headed Kid: City Valkyrie, nice to meet you. I'm Charlie Brown.

Messy Haired Kid: I'm Linus van Pelt. You took a nasty fall there. You okay?

Hiro: I've seen better days.

Charlie Brown: Come with us. Bring your friend, we'll help you.

Hiro: I don't mean to sound rude, but have you guys tried picking it him up yourself?

Linus: Are you crazy? He may be a bit short, but he's heavy!

Hiro: Alright, I'll carry him.

And so, with the help of Charlie Brown and Linus, Hiro went along on a mission for the Rainbow Emerald and to save his friends.

AT THE HOUSE

Hiro: Is this it?

Charlie Brown: Yep. Usually my friends and I hang out in my house.

Linus: I hope they won't be too surprised.

Hiro: What might you mean?

Charlie Brown: Well, don't you think it's a bit... odd to have a hedgehog and a boy with a sword bigger than me come into the house?

Hiro: I never really thought of that. Ah well, how bad could it be?

The threesome stepped into the door.

Charlie Brown: We're back everyone!

?: Took you long enough.

Hiro: Who's that?

Linus: That's my sister, Lucy. She's a bit of a crab.

Hiro: I know what you mean.

Lucy: Who's this?

Hiro: I'm Hiro Katyanagi.

Lucy: It's alright to come out everyone! Just a long haired freak with an animal on his back!

Hiro: O_O;

With that, some kids popped out of the couch, behind a TV, and from behind a radio.

?: Dang, CB, who'd ya bring this time?

Charlie Brown: He fell off that huge mountain in the west.

?: No way! You alright?

Hiro: I'm just fine. Now, who are you guys?

Franklin: I'm Franklin.

Pig Pen: My name's Pig Pen.

Marcie: I am Marcie.

Hiro: Nice to meet you all. So tell me, why were you hiding?

Marcie: We heard a huge explosion coming from the top of the mountain, so we hid.

Hiro: That reminds me... have you three seen a light brown haired teen with a sword?

Franklin: Yeah. Did he have a green shirt with the letters "SP" on it and some carpenter jeans?

Hiro: That's the one.

Pig Pen: He went to the other side of town looking for you.

Hiro: I need help. First my friends turn against me, then I nearly escape death, and now I'm in a strange place with nobody but my friend over there. I really don't see how things can get worse. Oh wait, yes it can, because I'm still stuck looking for a legendary emerald so I can defeat my Dark and reclaim a school and possibly all galaxies! Gosh! (Sigh) I just don't wanna be lonely again like I was for 12 years of my life. Because of the sin of one, so may have to suffer. And to think, I'm the one to put a stop to this. My friends and I don't stand a chance.

Lucy: Now wait just a minute-

Hiro was almost to the point of tears now.

Hiro: No, you listen! Have any of you had both your parents taken away when you were young? Have you ever felt the crushing, cold, cruel, pain fate delivered me at an early age? Have you ever been so lonely to the point of going to an emo corner or listening to "Owner of a Lonely Heart" because you knew you had one? Did you have bullies who picked on you, no matter what gender, because of your hair, the way you dress, or if you piss them off, how your parents died a cruel fate, or the way you have no life whatsoever? Huh? Now I know I'm just a guest here in your house, but I've had a really rough day, much rather a hard life. My best friends... no, my family...

Charlie Brown: ...Well, Hiro, may I just say this?

Hiro: Sure.

Charlie Brown: If you aren't the bravest kid I've ever known, I don't know who is. You're risking your life and sanity of mind for the ones you care about. That's true bravery and will if you ask me.

Linus: I agree. I would have given up the first day.

Hiro: I can't because if I did I would cause the deaths of... a LOT of people.

Linus: Well, as the mythology hero Hercules once said, "There are fates worse than death".

Marcie: If we can help in any way, just let us know.

Hiro: Thanks guys, but after all you've done for me- actually, there is one thing...

_**Chapter 7: Black Mage Escape!**_

Sephiroth: Any news on the sword boy?

Dark Marth: No, Master. Odds are he didn't survive the fall.

Sephiroth: Excellent, my dear.

Dark Marth: But there is something I should tell you...

Sephiroth: Oh? And what would that be my dear?

Dark Marth: The boy you flung over the edge was my boyfriend.

Sephiroth: What? What are you talking about?

Marth: Come on guys!

Everyone Hiro thought was under Sephiroth's control stepped out looking normal again.

Sonic: Thanks Merle.

Merle came out.

Merle: My name is Black Mage now.

Sephiroth: But how?

Black Mage: I just did some wizardry on them and it worked.

Sephiroth: Hmph. It seems my magic can't work. And anyone who needs a wannabe wizard to free them is obviously weak so... I SEND YOU TO ANOTHER WORLD!

And with that, time froze, and all of them teleported like Chaos Control.

Sephiroth: They were too weak anyways. I must find someone to help me take over all galaxies...

?: I may be of some assistance, my evil friend.

Sephiroth: Oh, and what might that be?

Dark Hiro stepped out with all the other Darks from the school.

Dark Hiro: I'm the enemy's Dark.

_**Chapter 8: We Got a Plan**_

Franklin: Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to go to our other friends houses, and then try to find your friend, all the while trying to find this Rainbow Emerald thing?

Hiro: That's right. Hey Shadow, wake up!

Shadow woke up in an instant.

Shadow: What happened? Where are we?

Marcie: You can talk?

Shadow: Yes, I can talk, why?

Pig Pen: We just haven't seen a talking animal around here before.

Hiro: Alright, so let's get back to what we were discussing.

Franklin: Yeah, but to meet our other friends, you may have to go to school with us.

Hiro: I can go with that.

Franklin: Cool. Now let's go to sleep. School's tomorrow, and we need to get you there fast.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Charlie Brown: Hiro! Hiro!

Hiro: Huh...?

Charlie Brown: It's time for school!

Hiro: This early?

Charlie Brown: It's only 7:15.

Hiro: Oh.

Hiro got out of bed and brushed his teeth, washed his face, put on deodorant, combed his hair, and put on some blue Converse, some jean shorts, a necklace that said "Nintendo", some fingerless gloves that looked like Sora's, put on his Katana of Shadows holster, and a blue t-shirt that said "Trust Me, I'm a Ninja."

Charlie Brown: Sweet shirt.

Hiro: Thanks. Now where is this school of yours?

5 MINUTES LATER

Charlie Brown: We're here already?

Hiro: Yeah. You ready to do this?

Charlie Brown: Yeah I guess.

_**WORLD 3**_

_**VALKYRIE CITY**_

Hiro: So this is your school? Kinda small, don't you think?

Charlie Brown: Remember, some things are not as what they seem.

Linus: Hey, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown: Hey, Linus.

Linus: I see you brought Hiro.

Hiro: So where do I go?

Linus: Well, until lunch, you stay out here.

Hiro: That sucks.

Linus: Hey well, as the great band Crush 40 once said, "Live and Learn".

Hiro: (Sigh) Okay, I'll stay.

Linus: Good. We'll be back in about two hours.

?: Well, if it isn't Mr. Know-it-all and " I don't have a life".

Hiro turned around to see a kid with sideburns that looked like they literally got burned and a cobalt black electric guitar with emo stickers on them.

Linus: Thibault, what are you doing here?

Thibault: Just checking to see how my two favorite losers are doing. Who's this freak?

Hiro: The guy that's gonna kick your butt in a few minutes!

Thibault: Oh, do detect a challenge?

Charlie Brown: Watch out, Hiro! He's the best electric guitar player in the school! People have given up the guitar because of him!

Hiro: Then he's obviously never had me to deal with before.

Thibault: Then I challenge you to a Band Battle after school! There is no way a long haired fake ninja looking kid is going to beat me!

Hiro: Crap, he's right! I don't have DSX on my side! Unless... Linus, Charlie Brown!

Linus: Yes?

Hiro: Do any of your friends play bass, electric guitar, drums, keyboard or sing?

Linus: Most of them actually.

Hiro: Then we got a band.

_**Chapter 9: Band Battle Ultra**_

Hiro: So how was class?

Charlie Brown: Pretty good. And for me, that's good.

Linus: Come on, we'll show you where we sit!

Charlie Brown: Hey guys.

Franklin: Hey, CB.

?: Hey, Chuck. Who's this?

Hiro: I'm Hiro Katyanagi. Nice to meet you.

Peppermint Patty: I'm Patricia, but everyone calls me Peppermint Patty.

Schroeder: I'm Schroeder, nice to meet you.

Hiro: You look like a scholar.

Linus: And what about me?

Hiro: You? You look like an absent minded professor kinda. I would say mad scientist, but your hair isn't sticking up.

Linus: I'll take that as a compliment.

Hiro: You'd might want to.

Schroeder: So what brings you here? I haven't seen you around these parts of town before.

Hiro: Well, I'm kinda trying to find my friends Scott, Goku, Ike, and my brothers, Blade and Blue.

Peppermint Patty: I hear you challenged Thibault to a Band Battle.

Hiro: How fast does news travel in this school?

Franklin: Pretty fast, considering its size.

Hiro: Hmph.

Peppermint Patty: You'll need all the help you can get with that dude. I'll gladly be lead vocalist.

Schroeder: I usually play piano, but I can settle for keyboard.

Charlie Brown: I'll play bass. I'm pretty good at it.

Franklin: Can I play my drums?

Hiro: Wow, you guys really want to help me out? Reminds me of my band back at home...

Linus: You had a band back at your planet? What was it called?

Hiro: DSX.

Franklin: Sounds pretty awesome.

?: Of course you losers would think it's cool.

Hiro: Wha...?

Charlie Brown: Hi, Violet.

Violet: Hey, Charlie Brown. Hello, all the rest of you nobodies.

Peppermint Patty: Like you're any better! You have acquaintances, not friends!

Violet: I don't need friends as long as I have my popularity.

Hiro: Let me take care of this.

Violet: Who's this long haired loser?

Hiro: (Chuckles) Is that all you people can talk about?

Violet: (Scoffs) I really don't have time for this.

Charlie Brown: Bye, Violet.

Violet: Bye, CB.

Franklin: Don't do it man!

Charlie Brown: Don't do what?

Linus: Don't start liking her! As the great drummer Phil Collins once said, "She's an easy lover" !

Hiro: I'm with them on this one. She does look a little...

Peppermint Patty: Trampish?

Hiro: Patty!

Peppermint Patty: Sorry, I really don't like that girl.

Marcie: Just as much as you didn't like Peggy Jean?

Peppermint Patty: Even worse!

Pig Pen: Oooh, that's pretty bad.

Hiro: Does she even have any friends?

Peppermint Patty: Only the kids we call, "The Peanuts Rejects". That include 5, Shermy, Patty, Thibault, and herself.

Hiro: Why do you call them the Peanuts Rejects?

Peppermint Patty: I really don't know why.

RING!

Hiro: I'm guessing that's the "school's over" bell.

Charlie Brown: You guessed right. Let's go get our equipment!

Franklin: Yayuhhhhhh!

Hiro: You guys remind me of a few of my friends...

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Violet: Where are those misfits, Thibault?

Thibault: They must not wanna get they're butts kicked! You hear that everyone?

Familiar Voice: Not so fast, Thibault.

Out of nowhere, five figures came out of some smoke while the song "Danger/High Voltage" played.

Hiro: I never back down from a challenge.

Thibault: Well let's do this then!

Hiro: We pick the song then!

Peppermint Patty: And what are the Peanut Rejects doing here?

Thibault: Haven't you heard? They're my band.

Hiro: So what song are we playing Charlie?

Charlie Brown: Me? Well... how about "Owner of a Lonely Heart"?

Hiro: I can go with that. Franklin, count it off!

Franklin: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Peppermint Patty: Move yourself,

You always live your life,

Never thinking of the future,

Groove yourself,

You are the move you make,

Take your chances, win or loser,

See yourself,

You are the steps you take,

You and you, that's the only way,

Shake,

Shake yourself,

You're every move you make,

So the story goes...

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart...

Say you don't wanna chance it,

You've been answered before,

Watch it now,

The eagle in the sky,

How he does it, I'll only,

You,

Lose yourself,

No, not the biggest sake,

There's no real reason to be lonely,

Charlie Brown and Hiro both did a B chord.

See yourself,

Give your free will a chance,

You've got to want to succeed...

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

Hiro played an awesome D chord.

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

How come my only decision made with a lonely heart?

In the end you gotta go, looking for your needs,

And don't you hesitate at all...

Come on!

(Franklin's mini drum solo)

And when Hiro was about to do his electric guitar solo, a familiar figure burst through the door.

(Scott and Hiro's guitar solo)

Charlie Brown played his bass like a boss.

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

How come my only decision left me with such a lonely heart?

It really excited me to go wherever I go...

Hiro: Scott!

Scott: Hiro!

Thibault: No way! We lost to a bunch of freaks, and Charlie Brown no less!

Violet: I told you he was an idiot. But no, you just had to listen to "the manly way"! After all the warnings I gave you, retard, misfit, and most of all, LONELY.

The last word hit Charlie Brown like a train.

Hiro: He's not lonely!

Thibault: Without you, he is!

Charlie Brown: You know what, Thibault? Someday, you're gonna be alone, and the only people you have left you will call your friends, and you will forever burn in your own self-pity and loneliness. I should know. I've gone through it myself.

Thibault: Those are fighting words in my book!

Linus: Well let's go! Hiro, cue the music!

Charlie Brown charged at Thibault first and punched him while running, landed behind him and flung Linus by his legs and Linus hit Thibault. Thibault kicked at Charlie Brown, but he just jumped and caught his foot and twisted it. Thibault twisted around and hit Charlie Brown in his face. Franklin ran up and hit Shermy and 5 at the same time. Lucy and Peppermint Patty jumped up and attacked Patty and Violet. The entire fight ended when Charlie Brown ran up Thibault and stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Thibault.

Charlie Brown: FALCON! PAWNCH!

Thibault went flying and crashed into the wall.

Thibault: Ugh...

Scott: K.O.!

Hiro: Wow. I believe we've just found our next group of ninja friends.

Scott: I agree.

Marcie: I highly doubt that we'll be any popular than we are now.

Hiro: Hey guys, I know we just met, but do you want to join Scott, Shadow and I on our adventure?

Charlie Brown: Let me think about it.

Charlie Brown circled two of his fingers and walked into it and disappeared.

Hiro: Did you see that? He just walked and he went somewhere!

Marcie: We have special powers too Hiro...

Hiro: Wait, really?

Marcie made a claymore (sword) appear into her hands while Franklin and Pig Pen made two twin zanbatos appear, Lucy gathered some sai from her pocket and made a sai- sword with it, Schroeder made some shuriken appear, Peppermint Patty summoned some daggers much like Reo's and Linus summoned that sai and chain thing from Ninja Assassin.

Hiro: So let me get this straight... you're a bunch of 13 year olds who just happen to be the closest thing to an assassin I've ever seen?

Marcie: Yep.

Pig Pen: Pretty much.

Scott: So do you take us up on our offer?

Lucy: Sure.

Peppermint Patty: As long as we get off this world, I don't really care.

Hiro: Good, we leave tomorrow.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Charlie Brown: (Sigh) I am a freak. I'm much different than my friends in the power department.

Hiro suddenly appears out of nowhere into the place where Charlie Brown is.

Hiro: Hey, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: So listen, your friends wanna join my friends on that adventure I was talking about, and they said it wouldn't be as awesome without you.

Charlie Brown: Really?

Hiro: Really, really.

Charlie Brown: Alright, but let me summon my sword.

Charlie Brown thrust his hands to his side and a quartz katana appeared.

Hiro: Nice katana.

Charlie Brown: Thanks. Now come on, we got some galaxies to save.

Hiro: You got it. Now, how do we get out of here?

Charlie Brown: I'll take care of that.

Charlie Brown did the finger thing from about a paragraph ago again and in an instant, they were back.

Lucy: Hiro, we're all ready to go.

Hiro: Good. We'll need some help if I want to save the rest of my peeps...

Scott: So, does that mean...

Hiro: Yeah. We gotta go to other worlds for help.

_**Chapter 10: It's a Deal**_

Sephiroth: So you'll help me take over the galaxies and you just want half the rule and to destroy that boy I blasted off the edge?

Dark Hiro: Well, there is a slight pinch in the contract...

Sephiroth: Oh? And what might that be?

Dark Hiro: As long as you have my Light's chosen-in-some-twist-of-fate friends, it's okay.

Sephiroth: 'Ahem' Yeah, um, funny you mentioned that... you see, they kind of... escaped my grasp with the help of a wizard with a blue robe and a yellow farmer hat with a shining, rainbow orb, and then I got angry and sent them to another planet.

Anti-Knuckles: You let them get away?

Sephiroth: Technically, I sent them to another planet.

Miles: Regardless, they're on the loose.

Mephiles: And alone...

Mr. L: Without that Hiro kid...

Dark Hiro got a huge grin on his face.

Dark Hiro: Oh, these are good odds. So do we have a deal or not?

Sephiroth: ...It's a deal.

_**Chapter 11: New Allies**_

Marth: Where are we?

Sonic: It looks kinda familiar...

?: Hey, look!

?: Hyuck, its Sora! And a lot of other random people...

Sora: Donald, Goofy!

Donald: Hey, Sora and Mickey! Who are your new friends?

Sora: Well, since I went to school, I found these guys hanging around Club Marvel.

Goofy: Well, what're ya doin' out here?

Marth: I believe I can explain this... it's a long story, but here it goes...

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Marth: And that's why we're here.

Donald: I see... so, do you guys need help?

Sonic: Well, strength in numbers...

Roxas: Hey... Have you guys seen Axel or Xion?

Donald: Yeah, they're right next to the Gummi Ship.

Roxas: Thanks.

Donald: So, Sora, are all of these guys your friends?

Sora: Yeah, but they're not all here.

Goofy: Who's missin'?

Sora: About 4-5 of my friends named Goku, Knuckles, Scott, Ike, Shadow and Hiro.

Goofy: Goku? What kinda name is that?

Bowser: It's supposed to mean "Kakarot" in his language.

Goofy: Oh... I don't get it.

Eggman: Don't worry, no one does.

Roxas: I'm back!

Silver: That fast?

Roxas: Let's just say I'm fast.

Xion: Hey.

Sora: S'up.

Axel: What be up, Mickey?

Mickey: Nothin' my fly homie!

Roy: O_-; Okay, never do that again.

Marth: So, right now we're in your world, right Sora?

Sora: Correct.

Marth: And Hiro, the only one who can find the Rainbow Emerald and defeat Dark Hiro, is out there somewhere in a different world right now?

Blaze: Yeah...

Marth: Hey, Tails, can you make a world map for all the worlds we've visited so far?

Tails: Sure, but I'll need a pencil that will never become dull, a flat rectangular sheet of paper, and someone with infinite knowledge of the worlds surrounding us.

Peach: Well, the pencil and the paper thing, but the infinite wisdom thing?

_**Chapter 12: Yoshi!**_

Hiro: So, we all ready!

Scott: Yeah.

Shadow: I didn't have anything to begin with, so yeah.

Hiro: Good. Wha...?

Hiro's pocket started to rumble and Hiro pulled out the egg Merl- I mean Black Mage gave him.

Shadow: Great, so now what, a baby dinosaur hatches from the egg?

Scott: Please don't jinx-

It was too late. The egg cracked and an emerald green Yoshi the size of Shadow came out.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Hiro: I KNEW it was a Yoshi egg the minute Merle threw it to me!

Scott: So are we gonna take the little ninjalets or what?

Charlie Brown: We want to come.

Scott: OH, SNAPBACK! Oh, it's just you guys.

Linus: So are we going now?

Hiro: Yeah. Our first destination is... either Onnet or Mobius.

Shadow and Scott: Mobius.

Hiro: Alright, Mobius it is.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

And so, Hiro, Scott, Shadow and the Peanuts Gang started off on they're adventure. (Cue the Legend of Zelda theme song)

_**Chapter 13: The Dark Plan**_

Dark Hiro: Sephiroth, did you happen to use a magic spell to send those heroes away or ability?

Sephiroth: A little bit of both, why?

Mephiles: I believe that any magic spell leaves behind a trail of magic behind.

Sephiroth: So what your saying is, with the help of a genius, you can track them down?

Anti-Knuckles: That's exactly what we're saying.

Sephiroth: Hmm... It sounds pretty good. What are we gonna do to them when we find and catch them?

Dark Hiro: Oh, you'll see...

Nega-Scott: Okay, kinda freaking me out now man.

Dark Link: Yeah, really.

Dark Hiro: My fault.

_**Chapter 14: Realization**_

Hiro: So, how do we get to Mobius?

Scott: I've been there before, so it may be around the corner.

Familiar Voice: Hiro, is that you?

Scott: Goku, where have you been?

Goku: Hey, you try getting flung off a mountain and survive with no broken bones!

Shadow: Okay, okay, our fault. Who's that?

Goku: Who, the guy behind me? His name is...

Trunks: I can name myself, Kakarot. I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you.

Goku: How come only you, Vegeta, and Broly call me that?

Trunks: It's kind of a habit.

Hiro: Okay... anyway, The Mini Ninjas back there, Scott, Shadow and the Yoshi and I may be the only ones left.

Goku: Well, am I welcome?

Hiro: Dude, remember, you're one of my best friends, of course you can. Trunks, you too. Strength in numbers after all.

Trunks: I understand.

Shadow: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah?

Shadow: I have one question for you. How in Chaos' name are we gonna find the Rainbow Emerald AND the Katana of Light?

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Shadow: Well, in order to defeat Dark Hiro you need the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light too.

Hiro: Crap, I forgot about that!

Scott: Great, as if losing our friends wasn't enough, now we need to find a legendary sword.

Hiro: Wait... Think about it. Where have we seen a glowing clear katana before?'

Shadow: Well, I've only seen a few glowing swords in my lifetime, and that's Link's Master Sword, your Katana of Darkness, and...

Scott: No...

Hiro: That's right. The key to destroying Dark Hiro is in his hands.

Goku: Wow... you guys really need help.

Trunks: I agree. We may need to find your friends first, because judging from the name of that guy, it's gonna be hard to take the sword.

Cue five minutes of retrospective awkward silence.

Hiro: ...So where is Mobius again?

_**Chapter 15: YESH!**_

Tails: I found him!

Marth: Really? Where?

Tails: Somewhere in Mobius.

Sonic: What would they be doing in Mobius?

Lucario: (I'll handle it.)

Lucario extended his hand/paw and closed his eyes. His paw/hand started to glow and after a while, he opened his eyes.

Lucario: (They're going to Mobius to get new recruits to try to find us and get Dark Hiro's katana.)

Marth: Why would they do that?

Lucario: (Remember what Kommissar said to us. He said that to restore balance Hiro would need a second sword called the Katana of Light.)

Marth: Well, what does that have to do with...? Oh, I get it!

Mewtwo: (We gotta get to Hiro fast, before he does anything stupid or he gets himself hurt.)

Sonic: One problem. We don't know how to get to Mobius from here!

?: I think we could be of service.

Lucario: (That voice...)

Meta Knight: It can't be...

A man who looked well into his mid twenties came rolling like a barrel and stopped right in front of the others.

Lucario: (Solid Snake. It's nice to see you again.)

Snake: Likewise. Now blue boy, you said something about getting to your friend in Mobius?

Sonic: You know full well my name, Snake. And yes, we're looking for a close friend.

Snake: Mind if I join?

Sonic: Not at all. Any friend of Lucario or Meta Knight is a friend of mine.

Snake: Thanks.

Meta Knight: Where have you been all this time Snake?

Snake: In the U.S., battling Mortal Kombat guys.

Vegeta: Nice.

Silver: Now let's go! The end of the world gets closer every minute y'know.

Snake: There is a way to get from here to Mobius, but you need to have the ability to teleport.

Silver and Sonic look at each other then look evilly at Ness.

Ness: Oh no! I'm not gonna be your guineas pig for teleportation!

Silver: Please?

Ness:... Okay, but just this once. Everybody keep very still... PK... TELEPORT!

And with that, our remaining heroes teleported off to Mobius.

_**Chapter 16: Final Foes, Found Heroes, and the Katana of Light**_

Hiro: There it is...

Scott: I imagine you've wanted to come here for a while.

Hiro: Mobius, home of the species of anthropomorphic animals... (Sniff)

Shadow: Dude, are you crying?

Hiro: No... A speck of dust flew in my eye...

Goku: Right...

Shadow: Hmm...?

Franklin: What's up, Shad?

Shadow: Station Square isn't as busy as usual.

Hiro: Let's go check it out.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

Shadow: Something isn't right here...

Hiro: I've heard of shades of gray before, but this is ridiculous!

?: You're telling me.

Shadow turned around, Chaos energy already charging in his hand.

Shadow: Shade, what are you doing here?

Shade: I heard Station Square was emptier than Tut's tomb, so I came to check it out.

Shadow: Oh...

Hiro: Hey, Scott?

Scott: Yeah?

Hiro: You're Ichi's best friend, right?

Scott: Basically. Why do you ask?

Hiro: Oh, no reason. Just the fact that I wanna know WHAT THE HECK THAT IS!

A huge black and white monster roared furiously and looked straight at Hiro and Shade.

Shade: Please tell me that thing isn't looking at me...

Hiro had already drawn his katana and tried to slash through it.

Hiro: What's the deal? The Katana of Shadows just passed right through it!

Scott: Maybe it's because of the Hollow's dark nature!

Scott jumped up and stabbed the Hollow's forehead and did an aerial flip and landed gracefully.

Shadow: Stylish!

Hiro felt a tingling in his left hand and forced it out.

Dark Hiro was standing around and noticed his sword was missing.

Dark Hiro: Hey, have any of you guys seen my katana?

Everybody shook their heads. Dark Hiro just shrugged.

Dark Hiro: I'll find it later.

Hiro was amazed when he saw a clear, white katana that was so bright; it caused Hiro to squint his eyes.

Hiro: ...The Katana of Light...?

Just then, left half of Hiro's hair turned clear silver.

Hiro: Cool...

Franklin: I think you can attack the Hollow now, Hiro!

Hiro: Alright, I'll do my best!

Hiro, now at double power, jumped up and spun with both of the blades on his sides, and cut the Hollow in a clean line.

Hiro: Take that!

The Hollow doubled over in pain and disintegrated.

Scott: That was so...

Linus: Awesome!

Lucy: Dangerous.

Charlie Brown: Beast Mode!

?: Pretty good, 'Ro.

Scott: No way...

Just then, out of the fog, Marth, Sonic, Ichigo, Link, and the rest of the Light Side came out.

Hiro: ...

Ichigo threw Hiro's electric guitar, Cobalt, over to him.

Ichigo: Knock yourself out.

Hiro started playing "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz.

Marth: You must be pretty happy.

As SOON as Hiro saw Marth, he dropped Cobalt like a pair of dirty underwear and ran over to Marth.

Hiro: MARTH!

Marth: HIRO!

(Cue the slow motion Fireman theme)

Hiro: Marth! I'm glad to see you again!

Marth: Obviously!

Frostblade: Um, guys, I'd hate to ruin a moment as such, but we need to get out of here!

Hiro: Hmm? Oh, yeah.

The Light Side ran at full speed out of Mobius.

Sonic: What's up with Mobius?

Ichigo: I think we've just become a part of something MUCH bigger...

Mario: God **** it, why does it ALWAYS lead to something bigger in 'adventures to save the world'?

Everyone gave Mario a strange look but Hiro, Scott, and Link.

Hiro: EXCATLY! I mean, just look at Golden Sun: Dark Dawn! It went from, "Hey, you gotta find a magic feather" to "Hey, you gotta power up an ancient device to destroy a dark tower"!

Scott: If that's true, then Dark Hiro must wanna kick Hiro's *** this time around.

Hiro: Please. Now that I have this-

Hiro raised up the Katana of Light.

Hiro: -He'll have a hard time keeping up with me.

_**Chapter 17: WHY?**_

Dark Hiro was pacing back and forth angrily.

Dark Hiro: So, what you're telling me is that my greatest rival has the second and last piece of the key to taking down Scourage and I's plan to take over all galaxies?

Light Mage: It appears so.

Dark Link: Don't worry my liege. He and his friends won't get far in their journey.

Dark Hiro: DON'T WORRY? THE KATANA OF LIGHT IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF HIRO! THAT WAS MY NUMBER 1 OBJECTIVE IN TAKING OVER ALL GALAXIES!

Just then, two pitch-black Biggoron Swords appeared in his hands, and DH was flabbergasted.

Dark Hiro: Wow... they're so... DARK...

Dark Link: Lucky break, fellows.

Scourage: So does this mean the plan still works?

Dark Marth: It may be so.

_**Chapter 18: PARTY!  
**_

Hiro: This is WAY too good to be true. You guys do know what this means?

Knuckles and Scott: WE GET TO SLACK OFF?

Hiro: Even better...

Marth: You can't mean...

Hiro: Oh yes, I mean it... WE'RE GONNA HAVE A.?

Light Side: HOUSE PARTY!

**LATER...**

Hiro: Do you think we partied too much?

The entire hotel dorm was trashed. Sonic was sleeping on a couch, Knuckles and Scott were playing DBZ V.S. Naruto M.U.G.E.N, Shadow was talking in his sleep, chips, cereal, and pizza was scattered across the floor and on the TV, music still playing "Party Rock".

Hiro: Is Peach still awake?

Marth: I'll see. Peach! Wake your Pretty in Pink self up!

Peach: Wha...

Hiro: Can you wish away all of this?

Peach: I guess...

Peach weakly raised her finger and all the stuff disappeared.

Peach: Wee... now can I go to sleep?

Hiro: Yes, you can-

But Peach was K.O.'d already.

Marth: Well, I guess we gotta go to sleep too.

Hiro: Yeah...

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hiro: Morning, everyone!

Samus: What's all the racket?

Hiro: I got a great idea!

Naruto: Really? What is it?

Hiro: I was thinking that we should have a theme song!

Goku: Hmm... Sounds good, but where are we gonna find one?

Hiro: That's where you guys come in. Can you help a brother out?

Goku: Maybe...

**Two hours of debate later...**

Hiro returned into the room with his 3DS when he saw Goku and Naruto grinning widely.

Hiro: I take it that you found a good one?

Goku: Yep! It's called "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La".

Hiro: I remember that one! That was from Dragon Ball Z (Original)!

Naruto: Either that or my theme song "Closer".

Hiro: From season 13?

Naruto: I believe so.

Hiro: How about collaboration?

Goku: Between?

Hiro: Naruto, DBZ, Sonic, Mario, Bleach, everyone else!

Sonic: Did someone say my name?

Scott: Yeah, that was Hiro.

Hiro: It's called "Burst Limit". It's so awesome.

Goku: I can go for that.

Naruto: Yeah, me too.

_**Chapter 19: No More Heroes  
**_

Dark Hiro: So word has it that the Light Side is at Hotel Mushroom in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shadow Mario: Yeah, so?

Dark Link: SO, that means that they won't be expecting an attack.

Dark Hiro: Exactly. And that's why we're making one tonight.

Sephiroth: Smart.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Dark Hiro and the rest of the darks slipped into the hotel and went up to the desk.

Toadette: Welcome to Hotel Mushroom!

Dark Hiro: Yes, hi. Now, do you know what dorm Mario and his friends are in?

Toadette: Sure, Dorm 9000.

Broly: Thanks.

**TWO MINUTES LATER...**

Dark Hiro teleported into the room and unlocked the door for the rest of the darks.

Dark Link: We're in.

Lucario woke up and heard Dark Lucario's voice and alerted Mewtwo telepathically. Then Mewtwo did the same alerting Black Mage and so on.

Hiro: OH, Dark Hiro.

Dark Hiro turned on the light and saw Hiro standing in a fighting pose along with Sonic, Mario, Ichigo, Scott, Marth, and everyone else.

Dark Lucario: (How...?)

Hiro: Now look. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed, if you just leave now.

Broly: Yeah, right!

Dark Hiro looked angrily at Dark Hiro and charged at him. Hiro simply moved away and kicked him in the head.

Dark Hiro: Ow!

Hiro: If you wanna finish this, let's do it tomorrow.

Dark Hiro: ...Fine.

Hiro: Good. Now get out.

**Chapter 20: We Found It!**

The next day, Sonic came running up faster than usual.

Sonic: I FOUND IT!

Marth: Found what?

Sonic: I FOUND THE Rainbow Emerald!

Hiro's pupils shrunk.

Knuckles: Call everyone here, now!

Everyone came.

Lucario: (What is it?)

Sonic: I found the Rainbow Emerald just lying in an ancient ruin when I went on my daily run!

Hiro: That means I can finally face Dark Me! Sonic, hand me the Rainbow Emerald.

Sonic quickly handed the Rainbow Emerald to Hiro. Hiro carefully put the Rainbow Emerald on the hilt of both the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light. The emerald split on a clean line between the both of the swords and a long silk line appeared and attached itself to the emerald halves.

Hiro: This is so awesome...

Marth: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Dark butt!

Light Side: YEAH!

**Chapter 21: Final Battle!**

Dark Hiro was waiting for Hiro and the Light Side on a deserted, rocky gray-like desert.

Hiro: Looking for me?

Dark Hiro: Yes, as you can imagine.

Hiro unsheathed his Katanas while Dark Hiro summoned the Biggoron Swords.

Hiro: You ready to do this?

Dark Hiro: Not quite. Broly, Nega-Scott, Scourage, Mephiles, Wario, Dark Link, Hollow Ichigo, Heartless Sora, Sasuke, come!

All of the major Darks stepped out onto the field.

Hiro: Alright, Sonic, Mario, Scott, Link, Ichi, Sora, Shadow, Goku, Naruto, come on!

Marth: Wait, what about you?

Hiro: I'll be alright.

Dark Hiro: I'll leave it to my minions to destroy your friends.

Hiro: And after my friends beat them, it's just you and me?

Dark Hiro: Precisely.

Scott and Nega-Scott: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Hiro: Sonic, Mario, look out!

Sonic and Mario jumped up and spun into a Spinball and crashed into Shadow Mario and Scourage.

Ichigo: Getsuga Tenshou!

The Getsuga Tenshou hit Hollow Ichigo's blade and knocked him back.

Naruto: Rasengan!

The Rasengan hit Sasuke and knocked him out.

Hiro: I'll take care of Sasuke, Naruto!

Hiro stabbed Sasuke in his heart and Sasuke woke up, dazed and friendly looking.

Sasuke: What happened?

Hiro: A lot.

Soon, all the Darks were weak from all the blows they took; Link's Spin Attack, Sonic's Homing Attack, Mario's fireballs, and Scott's Sword of Love.

Dark Hiro: Impossible!

Hiro: Oh, it's possible alright.

Dark Hiro: Do not praise yourself yet, fool! I still have one more trick up my sleeve... Major Darks!

The Darks stood up.

Dark Hiro; FUSE!

Then Dark Hiro and the Darks fused into Light Demon Dark Hiro.

Hiro: No way!

Light Demon Dark Hiro: HA! FACE ME NOW, YOU INFIDELS!

Hiro: Think we can do the same thing, guys?

Sonic: Let's try it!

Hiro: Alright!

Hiro and the Lights did the Fusion Dance and turned into Dark Angel Hiro. Hiro's hair turned black and white, stuck straight up like Goku and Sonic's, his height grew along with the size of his wings, and the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light turned into Zanpakutos.

Hilinku: Come on!

Dark Hiro charged and slammed the Biggoron Swords into Hiro's but just broke into a million pieces. Hiro threw down the swords and kicked Dark Hiro in the chin, teleported and kicked him in the head and as a final move, got both of the swords and brought them down onto DH's head, knocking him out.

Dark Hiro: Ugh!

The Lights disbanded and landed safely on the ground.

Scott: K.O.!

Dark Hiro: You... idiot.

Hiro: And now... YOU MUST DIE!

Hiro brought the Katana of Shadows down on Scourage and chopped off his head.

Dark Hiro: No!

And with that, the Darks disappeared, Scourage's body and all.

Hiro: Thank God, that's over.

Sasuke: So who are you again?

Hiro: I'm Hiro, master ninja and sword user.

Sasuke: Hmm... So that means you use...

Hiro: Katanas.

Sasuke: Well, I'll be happy to join you and your friends on whatever you were doing.

Hiro: Well, we gotta get home first.

Tails: I got it covered.

And so, the Light Side won the battle against the Dark Side. But nothing but themselves could prepare them for the ever-coming WAR...

_**The End...?**_

YAY! DSX 3 COMING IN TWO MONTHS!


	2. Chapter 2

**DSX 2: The Return of Hiro**

**Starring:**

Hiro Katyanagi

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Sonic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Tails the Fox

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Cosmo the Seedrian

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Frostblade the Cat

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy the Bee

Espio the Chameleon

Link

Zelda Hyrule

Malon

Midna Realm

Ike Griel

Marth Lowell

Roy Arcadia

Tikal the Echidna

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kurisiki

Lloyd Irving

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura

Ness Bound

Fox McCloud

Falco Lombardi

Krystal

Captain Falcon

Son Goku

Vegeta Ouji

Sora

Roxas

Cloud

Lucario

Mewtwo

Dark Hiro

Scourage

Heartless Sora

Mr. L

Shadow Mario

Bowser

Eggman Robotnik

Ganondorf

Kirby

Meta Knight

Toon Link (Wind Waker)

Toon Zelda (Spirit Tracks)

Mega Man

Samus Aran

Mordecai

Rigby

Asis

Reo

**Introducing:**

Kairi

Namine

Nicole the Lynx

Metal Sonic

Mecha Sonic

King Dedede

Yoshi

Sephiroth

Axel

Donald

Goofy

Xion

Peanuts Gang

Shade the Echidna

Solid Snake

X

Zero

Trunks

Sasuke

**Created & Casting by Sean Price**_**Chapter 1: The Return of Hiro**_

It had been almost a year since our brave protagonist, Hiro, sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends. He was battling with Dark Hiro when he saw Marth about to be fired on by his foe. Just as Dark Hiro fired his laser (no pun intended) Hiro ran in front of her at light speed. He escaped, leaving Hiro to die.

Present Day

It was the sad anniversary of the one year mark of Hiro's passing. But this was one day they would never forget...

Sonic: Well, I guess since it's almost..."that day", we'd better start getting all the stuff.

Shadow: I agree.

Knuckles: Okay.

The dudes' room was never the same without Hiro's jokes or their band practices. DSX had managed to stay together for Hiro's last dying wish, but had been slowly falling apart. It was even worse in the girls' dorm.

Marth: The guys are goin' out to get the stuff.

Amy: I guess we'd better get Hiro's katana too. You know, for the anniversary.

Tikal: I guess...

Marth went and got the sword, encased in a dome to keep in Hiro's power. Today however, it started to glow an ominous dark purple color...

Marth: Hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this!

The other girls had to give it to her; Hiro's katana was glowing ominously and yet... serenely.

Malon: Hey, guys... you don't think that Hiro...

Marth: Maybe... we should call the guys.

Amy: Alright.

Amy calls Sonic to tell the others to get down there fast.

Amy: Where could they be?

Sonic: Look behind you.

Amy: Sonic! When did you... oh wait, forgot. Supersonic hedgehog.

Scott: So what was it you wanted?

Marth: Oh yeah! Ichi, could you take a look at Hiro's katana?

Ichigo: Sure.

Ichigo walked over to the glowing black katana and saw what looked like a person inside the writing...

Ichigo: I think someone could be in there.

Tikal: What do you mean _somebody_?

Ichigo: Somebody as in a certain friend of ours.

Marth's heart fell.

Marth: You mean...

Ichigo: Yep. We gotta find someone who can get him out of there.

Frostblade: I believe I could be of some assistance.

Ichigo: How?

Frostblade: Like this.

Frostblade got his sword out and started chanting some Japanese words.

Frostblade: The sword asked what form you would like him to come out in.

Marth: He always said he wanted to be a purple hedgehog...

Frostblade took that as an answer and started chanting one last time.

Frostblade: It's happening!

Frostblade was indeed right. The Katana of Shadows had started glowing more radiantly that before and before they knew it, a huge puff of purple smoke appeared with five figures in the smoke.

Link: Oh no... I hope he didn't suffer the "Four Sword" after effect...

Marth: What's that?

Toon Link: I believe I can answer that. You see a long while ago; I had this legendary sword called the Four Sword. Though helpful, I almost remained with three other Links.

Marth: So what you're saying is that Hiro could come out in fours?

Link and Toon Link nodded.

Marth: But there's five of them!

Just then, a song came on and the middle one started playing Holiday with what looked like Hiro's electric guitar, Cobalt.

Sonic: What are you doing with...oh my Chaos...

The middle one rose up out the smoke and a purple hedgehog with cobalt streaks across his chest appeared as tall and with hair much like Hiro's and a huge grin on his face.

Hiro: He's baaaaaaaaaaccck!

_**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise?**_

Marth broke down in tears and everyone else just praised the heavens that he was back.

?: And what are we, chopped liver?

Out of the remaining fog came out Nicole the Lynx, two unidentified hedgehogs, and Metal Sonic.

Hiro: Guys, I'd like you to meet my two brothers, Blade Katyanagi and Blue Katyanagi.

Marth was still crying with glee while everyone came and asked Hiro questions.

Scott: How did you survive?

Hiro: Well, remember when I died, I said something you guys couldn't hear?

Sonic remembered that day all to well.

Hiro: Well, what I said was, "I will come back, but only in the form you desire of me."

Marth: And that must have been caused by me.

Hiro: You wished I'd come back as a purple hedgehog?

Marth: Is that a bad thing?

Hiro: No! It's the one thing I wished to be since I was a 10 year old!

Knuckles: So... what about the band? I mean, we haven't had a practice since you kicked the bucket.

Hiro: What do you think?

Tails: So you mean...

Hiro: Yeah, buddy. DSX IS BACK!

Mordecai: Yayuhhhhhh!

Mario: Oh yeah!

Ganondorf: Can we get much higher?

Eggman: So high...

Mega Man: No. Never do that again.

Bowser: You know what? We should party!

Ganondorf: Who will we invite? Besides us I mean.

Hiro: We can't invite those... _**deprivable **_beings we call the darks.

Marth: I still can't believe you came back though! And with your family!

Hiro: Actually, Nicole and Metal Sonic aren't related to me at all. I just brought them back from Sonic's world.

Kirby: Hey, you know what? I made a video mix of all our adventures and the good times we shared to the tune of the Kirby Falcon Punch Deluxe.

Captain Falcon: I will never forget being swallowed by Kirby... so cold... so dark...

Sonic: So young, so angry, darn that rap music.

Hiro: Good timing, Nic.

Sonic: I hate that nickname!

Samus: You can actually thank me for that.

Amy: So let's see it Kirby!

Kirby: Alright.

The screen on the dudes' TV went black and then rapid images of Hiro's friends went through to the tune of Kirby SuperStar Ultra.

Master Hand: 3, 2 ,1, GO!

The screen showed when Hiro first arrived, when he first saw his friends and teammates and fainted with glee, when he first formed DSX, when he first got into a battle with Dark Hiro, and other things, and the final one was when Hiro came back.

Hiro: Very nice. Umm, I'll be right back.

Shadow: Alright, but don't take to long dude.

Hiro: Yeah... I'll do that.

An hour later...

Marth: Where could he be?

Sonic: I'll check our room.

Peach: Alright, but hurry!

Sonic runs over to the dudes' room.

Sonic: Hiro?

Hiro: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs,

The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,

The wolf waits below,

Hungry and lonely,

He cries to the moon,

"If only, if only."

Sonic: Sweet song, dude.

Hiro: Thanks.

Sonic: The rest are waiting for you.

Hiro: Tell them I'll be right there.

Sonic: Alright, Hir- where did he go?

Hiro: Look behind you.

Sonic: Now you're fast too? Gosh, and I thought it was hard competing against Shad in the speed department...

Hiro: I'll race you!

Sonic: You're on!

Hiro: We're back!

Tails: Where were you?

Sonic: Well, he was singing about a woodpecker and a wolf and it sounded pretty good.

Hiro: Oh guys, check this out!

Ichigo: What?

Hiro: I put a few songs on my SD card and I have a special song for you guys...

DSi: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,

Never gonna run around and desert you,

Never make you cry, never gonna say good-bye,

Never tell a lie and hurt you!

Sonic: Umm... did we just get Rick Rolled?

Marth: Yes, I believe so.

Hiro: Hahaha, that was funny. But that wasn't the song I wanted you guys to hear. It's called "Fire" by Scooter. Alright, everyone get into meditating positions, and...

DSi: Switch of the lights... and close your eyes...

Everyone closed their eyes.

DSi: Feel the energy inside... chili bow, chili bow, chili bow...

Everyone starts to glow.

Hiro: Think of all the people that have deserted you, tried to kill you or someone close to you and let out the rage!

DSi: FIRE!

Everyone started to go into their super forms while the images from their heads completely disappear into the sky. The first to rise was Hiro, the Sonic, then Shadow, and so on and so forth.

Shadow: This power... it does not feel like the Chaos Emeralds' power!

Hiro: That's because this is a Rage form! See! Look at Sora!

Sora's gear turned white with black stripes and he had two Keyblades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Hiro: Now look at... Marth?

Marth's cape and gear had turned dark purple and her sword turned clear silver instead of steel silver.

Sonic: Shad's right! Why do I feel all powerful and stuff?

Hiro: I don't know! I just got the song in heaven and it just made me powerful!

Cloud: Well, it's good for power but did you think about any after-affects?

Hiro: No, actually!

Knuckles: Then turn it off!

Hiro flew over and turned off the DSi. Everybody landed on the floor on both feet.

Silver: Wait... we're all still alive?

Blaze: It seems so.

Just then, a familiar Shadow Dragon flew by and landed in front of Hiro. But this time, everyone could see him.

Sonic: Um, what is THAT?

Goku: Maybe it's Hiro's world's version of a Dragon...

Hiro: Oh yeah, Dad, meet my friends, friends, meet my Dad.

Kommissar: Nice to meet you all.

Cosmo: Um... so does this mean Hiro's part dragon or part Shadow?

Kommissar: A good thing you brought that up! You see, Hiro's mother was a Light Angel and me being a Shadow Dragon and all, Hiro's the last of his kind!

Hiro: What do you mean "kind"?

Kommissar: Oh dear... well, there used to be a Chaos Emerald that ruled over even the Master Emerald. It was called the Rainbow Emerald. It was said to be the link between all galaxies, near and far. Everything was in peace and nature had its balance. But one day, an evil Dark named Dark Norbisity turned the Rainbow Emerald blacker than Hiro's hair. And that's where your katana comes in, my son. A good Son of Light and a Daughter of Light fell in love and created two swords called the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light. They controlled all Shadows and Lightness and was that oh, so delicate line between Light and Dark. The prophecies said that one day, a chosen Son of Light and a chosen Daughter of Light would be the rightful holders of the Katana of Light and force out the evil in the world. They also said that they could NOT be related in any way, for the balance would be broken. After the Katana of Shadows forced out the blackness in the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light put the rainbow back in, they made various things to keep shadows from creeping in, but I'll try to define this to the best of my ability. The Son of Light made something called the "Triforce of Energy" and a sword to keep the evil from taking it called the Master Sword. The Son also made something called the Sol Emeralds. The Daughter of Light however, made sure that the descendant didn't end up all revenge ridden and emo, so she used her wish powers to make him and her have friends, all of them chosen in some random twist of fate. Eventually they died with the blessing spanning over millennia and millennia until I met your mother and you were born and we found out you were the last Son of Darkness. Then your Dark... well, his father killed your mother and then me. I hid you from harm in a well. After that, he went on a mass killing spree and killed a girl named Maria, an entire civilization shaped like little puffballs, an Echidna named Pachamac, and a whole lot of others. He was determined to make sure the chosen were always alone and could never meet. Had it not been for your grandfather Hiro, you wouldn't have come to this school, thus not making it possible for you to be here and find these friends. When my Dark's son, Dark Hiro, killed you, I thought it was over. I can thank Ichigo and Frostblade for putting you in and taking you out of the sword. So what I'm saying is that if you don't find the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light, Dark Hiro and Scourage are going to take over all worlds.

Shadow: So? We've handled worse.

Kommissar: Even on the time, space, nature itself and every human emotion scale?

Shadow: O_o; Okay, maybe not.

Kommissar: You have a great quest on your hands. I shall use my powers to send you a few people.

Kommissar raised his claws and sent 1 person down in front of Hiro:

Kommissar: His name is Lloyd Irving.

Lloyd: Hey. You Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah.

Lloyd: Nice to meet ya.

Sora: I don't mean to interrupt all this important stuff, but how are the Darks this powerful? They sound more powerful than my Keyblade.

Kommissar: Remember, they are your Darks. They may be the opposite of you, but their strength is massive. You'd better be careful. Well, I guess I'll see you after your quest is done. Oh, and in the meantime, don't eat any cheese.

Hiro watched as his father rose up into the heavens.

Link: So, it's because of this Daughter of Light we have our powers and gifts?

Hiro: So I'm basically a holder of my own Triforce and the Son of Darkness?

Marth: It appears as so. I think I remember something about my mother saying something about light...

Hiro: Hmm... Sonic! You know everyone, right?

Sonic: That is correct.

Hiro: Do you know anybody who can tell us if Marth is a Light Angel?

Sonic: Just one comes to mind... this guy named Merle. He lives with his twin, Merlin.

Hiro: Then lets go pay 'em a visit.

The entire Light Side ran like a boss to Merle's room.

Merle: Can we help you?

Sonic: Yeah; can you do blood samples?

Merle: I'm no pharmacist, but sure. Who do you have in mind?

Marth: Me. I need you to find out if I'm a Light Angel.

Merle: This'll only hurt a little.

Merle sticks a needle into Marth's arm and takes out a blood sample, and quickly heals it.

Marth: How'd you do that?

Merle: I'm a wizard. I can do that.

Merle puts the blood sample on a flat round disk and puts it in his computer.

Computer: RESULTS FOR LIGHT_ANGEL: COMPLETELY POSITIVE.

Marth: So, I'm a ninja Light Angel? That is so cool!

Hiro: That _is _cool in two ways; one, that means you and I are chosen leaders against the evil forces that be, and two, that means we were meant to be together. I always thought it was just a Soul Partner thing, but now, we are going to be awesome together forever!

Sonic: Yeah!

Hiro: So lets go find the Rainbow Emerald and defeat Dark Hiro and Scourage!

Everyone: Yeah!

Hiro: Now all we have to find out is where it is!

Lloyd: Ye- wait, what?

Hiro: Yeah, I don't know where it is.

Lloyd: Well... I do remember Kommissar telling me about a warp in space that takes us there... but he didn't tell me where in space it might be.

Tails: I may be able to help you with that. I may be able to make an artificial portal to take us there. I just need a transdimesonsional buffer, a starship, an unlimited power supply, and... A pure diamond.

Peach raised her hands and all the things Tails needed appeared outside.

Peach: Problem solved. I have wish power, you know.

Sonic: So when do you think this'll be up and running Tails?

Tails: Without help, 2 hours, but with help, 20-30 minutes.

Lloyd: May I help?

Tails: Sure! I could always use some help.

Lloyd: Then let's get to it!

20 MINUTES LATER

Tails: All ready to go!

Lloyd: I have to admit, it was kind of easy to make.

Sonic: So does everyone have everything? Katanas, Keyblades, swords, hammers, etc.?

Marth: Yep.

Link: Sure do.

Shadow: Has anyone seen Hiro?

Amy: I'll find him.

Amy runs up to the dorms quickly.

Amy: Hiro?

Hiro: Right here.

Amy: Sonic? Oh, I'm sorry Hiro. I'm just getting used to your new form as a hedgehog.

Hiro: Yeah... Amy, what if something happens? What if... I can't do it?

Amy: I know you can do it, Hiro. With all of us by your side, there's no way you can't do it. I believe in you Hiro, and so does everyone else.

Hiro: Thanks. Now let's get down to the portal.

Hiro closes his eyes and grabs Amy by the hand and disappears.

Hiro: We're back Amy.

Amy: That fast? Since when do you know how to teleport?

Hiro: What can I say? I'm just awesome like that.

Merle: Wait! Take this!

Hiro catches the dotted egg Merle throws him.

Hiro: What is this?

Merle: You'll see! Good luck!

Hiro: Thanks!

Tails turned on the transdimensional portal.

Tails: Everyone in! It's now or never!

Everyone jumped inside the portal. Hiro looked back before he jumped in.

Hiro: Goodbye, normal world, hello new world.

Hiro jumped into the portal, not know who was watching him.

?: Alright, you guys know what to do right?

?: Of course we do. The syringe is right here.

?: Good. Don't screw this up!

?: We won't, as long as we get paid.

The two figures disappear into the portal and closes it shut.

_**Chapter 3: Assassins**_

Tails: Hiro! Wake up!

Hiro: Huh...?

Shadow: We're here.

Hiro: Where is "here" exactly?

Lloyd: The planet! You know, the one the Rainbow Emerald is on!

Hiro got up and dusted himself off. He looked around curiously.

Hiro: Pretty familiar, eh, Luigi?

Luigi: Actually, yeah! It looks like... the Mushroom Kingdom!

Hiro: Hey look! It's Mobius!

Sonic: No way!

Hiro: And Metroid! And Onnet, Japan, Castle Oblivion, Castle Wily, Canada, Hyrule, PopStar, Sector Z and Japan Ruins!

Ichigo: So this planet is like all our planets mixed together?

Sonic: Cooooooooooool.

Hiro: Well, we might as well split up and find the Rainbow Emerald. We'll go into groups like this: Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Samus, Goku and I will be Team Mario, Zelda, Amy, Peach, Krystal, and Rukia will be Team ZAP, Bowser, Eggman, and Ganondorf will be Team BEG, Luigi, Malon, Tails, Meta Knight, Ike, Frostblade and Knuckles will be Team Luigi, Scott, Ichigo, Lloyd, Marth and Toon Link will be Team Four Sword, Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Roy and Mickey will be Team Keyblade, Fox, Falco, Mega Man and Captain Falcon will be Team StarFox, Vegeta, Rouge, Omega, Midna, Silver and Cosmo will be Team Dark, and Blade, Blue, Nicole, Blaze, and Metal Sonic will be Team Datascape. We'll split up like this: Team Mario will go to the Mushroom Kingdom, Team Luigi will explore Mobius, Team ZAP will go to Hyrule, Team BEG will go to Onnet, Team Four Sword will go to Japan, Team Keyblade will go to Castle Oblivion, Team StarFox will go to Castle Wily, Team Dark will go to Canada, and Team Datascape will go to PopStar, Sector Z, and Japan Ruins. Everybody got that?

Everyone: Yeah!

?: You're missing some people though!

Hiro: What?

Two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Mario and Luigi: Wario and Waluigi.

Hiro: What are you two doing here?

Wario: We're here to take care of you and your girlfriend, ya idiot. So if you don't mind...

Wario takes out a dart gun with a syringe full of knock-out fluid.

Wario: I'll gladly take her off your hands!

Waluigi shoots the dart gun at Marth. Hiro rushes over to her and slices the syringe in two.

Hiro: You picked the wrong Son of Darkness, fatty!

Hiro runs over to Wario, spins sideways with his legs out in midair and kicks Wario's chin as hard as he possibly could. He looked darkly at Waluigi and gets into a Spinball like Sonic but with the Katana of Shadows in his hands, turning him in to a living saw. He rushes over to Waluigi, and before anyone could see, Waluigi had been split in two.

Marth: Whoa... remind me not to get into a fight with Hiro.

Hiro: Sorry. I just get angry when someone tries to hurt my friends, much less you.

Sonic: Well, lets get this plan under way! Mushroom Kingdom, here I come!

Sonic rushes off at his normal supersonic speed.

Mario: Mama Mia... I guess we follow.

Mario runs toward the Mushroom Kingdom, followed by Kirby and Samus on a Warp Star.

Shadow: Well, I guess we go off to Canada. Come on!

Team Dark walked ( in Shadow's case, skated) toward Canada.

Fox: Lets move out, Team StarFox!

Team StarFox got into the Blue Falcon and sped off toward Castle Wily.

Bowser: Team BEG! Come on, move your lazy butts!

Eggman: I'm not lazy!

Ganondorf: Sure you're not. You're shaped like that naturally.

Eggman: You're SO lucky you're my friend. 'Cause if you weren't, I would literally kill you with my laser.

Ganondorf: O_O;

Team BEG walked to Onnet.

Sora: Mickey, Roxas, you ready?

Mickey: You bet.

Roxas: Sure.

Sora: Alright, let's move!

Team Keyblade walked slowly to Castle Oblivion.

Marth: Well... this is it.

Hiro: Yeah...

Marth: Will I ever see you again?

Hiro: Does this answer your question?

Hiro leans in and kisses Marth like never before. It was a good minute before they broke apart.

Marth: Whoa... that certainly answers my question.

Hiro: I'll be back before ya know it.

Samus: Come on Hiro!

Hiro: Alright here I come. Well, see ya later.

Hiro runs off following his team.

Marth: Goodbye... my love.

_**Chapter 4: Mushroom Kingdom Help**_

Hiro: So this is the Mushroom Kingdom, eh?

Sonic: Hey guys! I found someone who may help us!

DR. TOADLEY

NEUROSCIENTIST AND PSYCHIC

Mario: I know him! He helped Luigi and I defeat Dark Bowser back in the day.

Goku: Well, let's go see him!

Team Mario walked into the hospital.

Mario: Hello? Dr. Toadley?

Dr. Toadley: Am I over here? Yes. Should you come over? Yes.

Sonic: Hey, Toady. Can you help us with a quest?

Dr. Toadley: Will I help you if you stop calling me Toady? Yes.

Hiro: We have to find an ancient relic called the Rainbow Emerald.

Dr. Toadley looked into his crystal ball hypnotically and images appear on it.

Dr. Toadley: Is there something blocking your way to the Rainbow Emerald? Yes. Is it pure evil beyond comprehension? Yes. Is there a way to get the Rainbow Emerald? Yes. Is it hard to find? Depends on what you call hard.

Sonic: Cool!

Goku: Thanks, Dr. Toady!

Dr. Toadley: Is it annoying that I got myself into this yet again? Yes.

Hiro: Hey guys?

Goku: Yeah?

Hiro: Have you guys ever lost anything or anything close to you?

Sonic: My parents.

Goku: My father.

Mario: My cousins.

Samus: A little baby Metroid.

Link: My life. And my childhood.

Hiro: I don't know how it feels. I can just assume that it hurts more than any wound you can get.

Toad: Help!

Hiro: Someone's in trouble!

Mario: What is it?

Toad: A green animal is attacking Toad Town!

Sonic: Scourage.

Hiro: We'll handle it.

Team Mario runs over to Toad Town hurriedly.

Hiro: There he is!

Scourage was tearing up all of Toad Town.

Scourage: You! So the rumors are true...

Hiro: Even good people can come back! Now why are you here?

Scourage: I heard you came back, so I'm under direct orders to kill you. Though I'd much rather like to humiliate you...

Hiro: It's on then! I challenge you to a guitar-off! All amps, no cheats, no skills. Just pure, unadulterated, guitar playing.

Scourage: No rules against using my band though!

Scourage snapped his fingers and in an instant, Anti-Knuckles, Mephiles, Nega-Scott, and Perfect Cell appeared.

Hiro: Crap! I wish I could do that...

Link: I can kinda play bass...

Samus: I'll get drums.

Mario: I can play keyboard.

Sonic: I'll be lead.

Hiro: Your going down, Scourage!

Scourage: Not as fast as you!

_**BAND BATTLE!**_

One Band Battle later...

Scourage: They completely killed us.

Hiro: Give up now?

Scourage: Fall back, men. We'll finish this another day...

Hiro: We were awesome! You know what? You guys can be backup when the original DSX isn't around. I'll call you... XSD!

Samus: That sounds like "Access D".

Sonic: Well, we should find a hotel to stay in for the night.

Mario: I know a ton. They'll let us in for free on account of Luigi and I saving the Mushroom Kingdom so many times.

Samus: Sweet.

At a random hotel...

Sonic: This is the life.

Samus: We'd better get to bed. We got a long way to go.

Link: Exactly. Good Night everyone.

Everyone: Good night.

_**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**_

Shadow: Morning everyone.

Vegeta: Where are we again?

Cosmo: Scott's world, Canada.

Midna: I thought Canada was a country?

Cosmo: I know, but according to Hiro, it's Scott's actual world.

Shadow: We have no time to talk. We have to find that Emerald.

Omega: Agreed. One question though.

Shadow: Yeah?

Omega: Where is Rouge?

Shadow: Rouge?

Cosmo: Help!

Shadow: What?

Omega: Back you- augh!

Shadow: Omega!

Midna: This is not go- Mmmff!

Shadow: Midna, Vegeta!

MEANWHILE

Scott: Where are we again?

Ichigo: I told you a MILLION times already, Soul Society!

Scott: Ah yes. I have one question though.

Ichigo: And what would that be?

Scott: WHAT IS THAT?

Ichigo got out his Zanpakuto and slashed the huge thing in two.

Ichigo: That was a Hollow.

Lloyd: A Hollow?

Ichigo: It's like a soul that didn't pass on right, so to say.

Toon Link: FTW, man! You go through those on a daily basis?

Ichigo: Pretty much.

Marth: Let's just get to the main building and find the Rainbow Emerald. Ichigo?

Lloyd: Where's Ichi- Mmmff!

Scott: Okay, where are Ichi and Lloyd and what did you do with them?

Marth: Stay calm, Scott. Everything's gonna be alrigh- Mmmff!

Scott: Marth, Lloyd, Ichi, where are you guys?

Toon Link: Scott!

Scott: TL!

Toon Link: Scott!

Scott: Man... I gotta go to another team... or at least get some help from another team!

And with that, Scott was off, not knowing who was watching him.

?: That's right, run. Run to your friends.

MEANWHILE

Hiro woke up to find all his teammates gone except Goku. The only thing that remained was a note on Link's bed.

Note: If you ever want to see your beloved friends again, come to the peak of Mount Dialga.

Your Enemy for Life, Sephiroth.

Hiro: This is not good.

Shadow awoke to find the same note Hiro got regarding Team Mario. Shadow read the note and instantly knew what to do.

Shadow: I gotta find Hiro.

Scott woke up with the same note regarding Team Mario and Team Dark. So did Knuckles and Ike, and Blade and Blue. Scott contacted Hiro, the Blade and Blue, and so on. Eventually they all met in the center of all worlds, Mount Dialga.

Hiro: Anyone know who this Sephiroth guy is?

Blade: Yes, I do actually. Sephiroth is the sole enemy of Cloud and a very dangerous one to boot. He's a Keyblade wielder like Sora and Roxas. He's tall, has white hair and a black robe. I heard that he has a black Keyblade called Oblivion.

Hiro: I see what he's doing though. He thinks the 7 of us are of no concern. We gotta go save 'em, and you guys know it. Who knows what he might do to our friends...

Blue: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Hiro: Dude, I know a faster way to get up there.

Hiro started glowing purple and in an instant, they teleported to the summit.

Hiro: I love being a hedgehog.

Shadow: I believe that was faster than Chaos Control.

Hiro: Alright, show yourself! We know you're up here!

A black Keyblade appeared out of the smoke and it was raised toward Hiro. A dark figure appeared out of the smoke. This was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Took you long enough.

Hiro: You're a coward, you know that? Taking people when they're down.

Sephiroth: Well as the saying goes, "live and learn".

?: Master, the others have come to.

Sephiroth: Excellent my dear. Go fetch them.

?: Already done.

And in an instant, the people who looked like Hiro's friends came out, but darker. Hiro realized the voice talking to Sephiroth.

Hiro: Marth...

Blade: Crap!

Scott: Ichigo!

Ichigo looked at Scott darkly. His clothes were different from when he got snatched. His normal silver, huge Zanpakuto was replaced by a katana much like Hiro's, and his normal Soul Reaper gi was replaced by a fully black gi with a disturbing black and white mask with yellow eyes that was fused to his face.

Hiro: I don't think that's the Ichi we know and love.

Shadow: I can't believe I'm saying this, but we gotta give up.

Hiro had to agree; he couldn't hurt his friends, no matter how much Darkness he had in him.

Sephiroth: You give up so soon? I guess killing your parents, that girl named Maria, and those puffball creatures weren't enough.

Hiro: You killed my parents?

Shadow: YOU KILLED MARIA?

Sephiroth: There's not a lot you can do about it... so DIE!

Sephiroth shot a black blast at Hiro and the remainder of his friends off the mountains.

Hiro: Nooo!

Sephiroth WINS; BRUTALITY.

Sephiroth: Hmph. Not too much of a challenge.

_**Chapter 6: In His World**_

?: You think they're all right?

?: I highly doubt it. They fell from that huge mountain, so unless they're superheroes or something, they're dead.

Hiro woke up, groaning from pain. He had no broken bones, but his body was aching like crazy.

Hiro: Ugh...

Hiro opened his eyes to see 2 kids. One's hair was messier than his, and the other with a round, perfectly smooth head. He would have called him bald, but he saw the thin wisps of hair. He turned to see Shadow still K.O.'d from his fall.

Hiro: Where am I?

Round Headed Kid: City Valkyrie, nice to meet you. I'm Charlie Brown.

Messy Haired Kid: I'm Linus van Pelt. You took a nasty fall there. You okay?

Hiro: I've seen better days.

Charlie Brown: Come with us. Bring your friend, we'll help you.

Hiro: I don't mean to sound rude, but have you guys tried picking it him up yourself?

Linus: Are you crazy? He may be a bit short, but he's heavy!

Hiro: Alright, I'll carry him.

And so, with the help of Charlie Brown and Linus, Hiro went along on a mission for the Rainbow Emerald and to save his friends.

AT THE HOUSE

Hiro: Is this it?

Charlie Brown: Yep. Usually my friends and I hang out in my house.

Linus: I hope they won't be too surprised.

Hiro: What might you mean?

Charlie Brown: Well, don't you think it's a bit... odd to have a hedgehog and a boy with a sword bigger than me come into the house?

Hiro: I never really thought of that. Ah well, how bad could it be?

The threesome stepped into the door.

Charlie Brown: We're back everyone!

?: Took you long enough.

Hiro: Who's that?

Linus: That's my sister, Lucy. She's a bit of a crab.

Hiro: I know what you mean.

Lucy: Who's this?

Hiro: I'm Hiro Katyanagi.

Lucy: It's alright to come out everyone! Just a long haired freak with an animal on his back!

Hiro: O_O;

With that, some kids popped out of the couch, behind a TV, and from behind a radio.

?: Dang, CB, who'd ya bring this time?

Charlie Brown: He fell off that huge mountain in the west.

?: No way! You alright?

Hiro: I'm just fine. Now, who are you guys?

Franklin: I'm Franklin.

Pig Pen: My name's Pig Pen.

Marcie: I am Marcie.

Hiro: Nice to meet you all. So tell me, why were you hiding?

Marcie: We heard a huge explosion coming from the top of the mountain, so we hid.

Hiro: That reminds me... have you three seen a light brown haired teen with a sword?

Franklin: Yeah. Did he have a green shirt with the letters "SP" on it and some carpenter jeans?

Hiro: That's the one.

Pig Pen: He went to the other side of town looking for you.

Hiro: I need help. First my friends turn against me, then I nearly escape death, and now I'm in a strange place with nobody but my friend over there. I really don't see how things can get worse. Oh wait, yes it can, because I'm still stuck looking for a legendary emerald so I can defeat my Dark and reclaim a school and possibly all galaxies! Gosh! (Sigh) I just don't wanna be lonely again like I was for 12 years of my life. Because of the sin of one, so may have to suffer. And to think, I'm the one to put a stop to this. My friends and I don't stand a chance.

Lucy: Now wait just a minute-

Hiro was almost to the point of tears now.

Hiro: No, you listen! Have any of you had both your parents taken away when you were young? Have you ever felt the crushing, cold, cruel, pain fate delivered me at an early age? Have you ever been so lonely to the point of going to an emo corner or listening to "Owner of a Lonely Heart" because you knew you had one? Did you have bullies who picked on you, no matter what gender, because of your hair, the way you dress, or if you piss them off, how your parents died a cruel fate, or the way you have no life whatsoever? Huh? Now I know I'm just a guest here in your house, but I've had a really rough day, much rather a hard life. My best friends... no, my family...

Charlie Brown: ...Well, Hiro, may I just say this?

Hiro: Sure.

Charlie Brown: If you aren't the bravest kid I've ever known, I don't know who is. You're risking your life and sanity of mind for the ones you care about. That's true bravery and will if you ask me.

Linus: I agree. I would have given up the first day.

Hiro: I can't because if I did I would cause the deaths of... a LOT of people.

Linus: Well, as the mythology hero Hercules once said, "There are fates worse than death".

Marcie: If we can help in any way, just let us know.

Hiro: Thanks guys, but after all you've done for me- actually, there is one thing...

_**Chapter 7: Black Mage Escape!**_

Sephiroth: Any news on the sword boy?

Dark Marth: No, Master. Odds are he didn't survive the fall.

Sephiroth: Excellent, my dear.

Dark Marth: But there is something I should tell you...

Sephiroth: Oh? And what would that be my dear?

Dark Marth: The boy you flung over the edge was my boyfriend.

Sephiroth: What? What are you talking about?

Marth: Come on guys!

Everyone Hiro thought was under Sephiroth's control stepped out looking normal again.

Sonic: Thanks Merle.

Merle came out.

Merle: My name is Black Mage now.

Sephiroth: But how?

Black Mage: I just did some wizardry on them and it worked.

Sephiroth: Hmph. It seems my magic can't work. And anyone who needs a wannabe wizard to free them is obviously weak so... I SEND YOU TO ANOTHER WORLD!

And with that, time froze, and all of them teleported like Chaos Control.

Sephiroth: They were too weak anyways. I must find someone to help me take over all galaxies...

?: I may be of some assistance, my evil friend.

Sephiroth: Oh, and what might that be?

Dark Hiro stepped out with all the other Darks from the school.

Dark Hiro: I'm the enemy's Dark.

_**Chapter 8: We Got a Plan**_

Franklin: Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to go to our other friends houses, and then try to find your friend, all the while trying to find this Rainbow Emerald thing?

Hiro: That's right. Hey Shadow, wake up!

Shadow woke up in an instant.

Shadow: What happened? Where are we?

Marcie: You can talk?

Shadow: Yes, I can talk, why?

Pig Pen: We just haven't seen a talking animal around here before.

Hiro: Alright, so let's get back to what we were discussing.

Franklin: Yeah, but to meet our other friends, you may have to go to school with us.

Hiro: I can go with that.

Franklin: Cool. Now let's go to sleep. School's tomorrow, and we need to get you there fast.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Charlie Brown: Hiro! Hiro!

Hiro: Huh...?

Charlie Brown: It's time for school!

Hiro: This early?

Charlie Brown: It's only 7:15.

Hiro: Oh.

Hiro got out of bed and brushed his teeth, washed his face, put on deodorant, combed his hair, and put on some blue Converse, some jean shorts, a necklace that said "Nintendo", some fingerless gloves that looked like Sora's, put on his Katana of Shadows holster, and a blue t-shirt that said "Trust Me, I'm a Ninja."

Charlie Brown: Sweet shirt.

Hiro: Thanks. Now where is this school of yours?

5 MINUTES LATER

Charlie Brown: We're here already?

Hiro: Yeah. You ready to do this?

Charlie Brown: Yeah I guess.

_**WORLD 3**_

_**VALKYRIE CITY**_

Hiro: So this is your school? Kinda small, don't you think?

Charlie Brown: Remember, some things are not as what they seem.

Linus: Hey, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown: Hey, Linus.

Linus: I see you brought Hiro.

Hiro: So where do I go?

Linus: Well, until lunch, you stay out here.

Hiro: That sucks.

Linus: Hey well, as the great band Crush 40 once said, "Live and Learn".

Hiro: (Sigh) Okay, I'll stay.

Linus: Good. We'll be back in about two hours.

?: Well, if it isn't Mr. Know-it-all and " I don't have a life".

Hiro turned around to see a kid with sideburns that looked like they literally got burned and a cobalt black electric guitar with emo stickers on them.

Linus: Thibault, what are you doing here?

Thibault: Just checking to see how my two favorite losers are doing. Who's this freak?

Hiro: The guy that's gonna kick your butt in a few minutes!

Thibault: Oh, do detect a challenge?

Charlie Brown: Watch out, Hiro! He's the best electric guitar player in the school! People have given up the guitar because of him!

Hiro: Then he's obviously never had me to deal with before.

Thibault: Then I challenge you to a Band Battle after school! There is no way a long haired fake ninja looking kid is going to beat me!

Hiro: Crap, he's right! I don't have DSX on my side! Unless... Linus, Charlie Brown!

Linus: Yes?

Hiro: Do any of your friends play bass, electric guitar, drums, keyboard or sing?

Linus: Most of them actually.

Hiro: Then we got a band.

_**Chapter 9: Band Battle Ultra**_

Hiro: So how was class?

Charlie Brown: Pretty good. And for me, that's good.

Linus: Come on, we'll show you where we sit!

Charlie Brown: Hey guys.

Franklin: Hey, CB.

?: Hey, Chuck. Who's this?

Hiro: I'm Hiro Katyanagi. Nice to meet you.

Peppermint Patty: I'm Patricia, but everyone calls me Peppermint Patty.

Schroeder: I'm Schroeder, nice to meet you.

Hiro: You look like a scholar.

Linus: And what about me?

Hiro: You? You look like an absent minded professor kinda. I would say mad scientist, but your hair isn't sticking up.

Linus: I'll take that as a compliment.

Hiro: You'd might want to.

Schroeder: So what brings you here? I haven't seen you around these parts of town before.

Hiro: Well, I'm kinda trying to find my friends Scott, Goku, Ike, and my brothers, Blade and Blue.

Peppermint Patty: I hear you challenged Thibault to a Band Battle.

Hiro: How fast does news travel in this school?

Franklin: Pretty fast, considering its size.

Hiro: Hmph.

Peppermint Patty: You'll need all the help you can get with that dude. I'll gladly be lead vocalist.

Schroeder: I usually play piano, but I can settle for keyboard.

Charlie Brown: I'll play bass. I'm pretty good at it.

Franklin: Can I play my drums?

Hiro: Wow, you guys really want to help me out? Reminds me of my band back at home...

Linus: You had a band back at your planet? What was it called?

Hiro: DSX.

Franklin: Sounds pretty awesome.

?: Of course you losers would think it's cool.

Hiro: Wha...?

Charlie Brown: Hi, Violet.

Violet: Hey, Charlie Brown. Hello, all the rest of you nobodies.

Peppermint Patty: Like you're any better! You have acquaintances, not friends!

Violet: I don't need friends as long as I have my popularity.

Hiro: Let me take care of this.

Violet: Who's this long haired loser?

Hiro: (Chuckles) Is that all you people can talk about?

Violet: (Scoffs) I really don't have time for this.

Charlie Brown: Bye, Violet.

Violet: Bye, CB.

Franklin: Don't do it man!

Charlie Brown: Don't do what?

Linus: Don't start liking her! As the great drummer Phil Collins once said, "She's an easy lover" !

Hiro: I'm with them on this one. She does look a little...

Peppermint Patty: Trampish?

Hiro: Patty!

Peppermint Patty: Sorry, I really don't like that girl.

Marcie: Just as much as you didn't like Peggy Jean?

Peppermint Patty: Even worse!

Pig Pen: Oooh, that's pretty bad.

Hiro: Does she even have any friends?

Peppermint Patty: Only the kids we call, "The Peanuts Rejects". That include 5, Shermy, Patty, Thibault, and herself.

Hiro: Why do you call them the Peanuts Rejects?

Peppermint Patty: I really don't know why.

RING!

Hiro: I'm guessing that's the "school's over" bell.

Charlie Brown: You guessed right. Let's go get our equipment!

Franklin: Yayuhhhhhh!

Hiro: You guys remind me of a few of my friends...

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Violet: Where are those misfits, Thibault?

Thibault: They must not wanna get they're butts kicked! You hear that everyone?

Familiar Voice: Not so fast, Thibault.

Out of nowhere, five figures came out of some smoke while the song "Danger/High Voltage" played.

Hiro: I never back down from a challenge.

Thibault: Well let's do this then!

Hiro: We pick the song then!

Peppermint Patty: And what are the Peanut Rejects doing here?

Thibault: Haven't you heard? They're my band.

Hiro: So what song are we playing Charlie?

Charlie Brown: Me? Well... how about "Owner of a Lonely Heart"?

Hiro: I can go with that. Franklin, count it off!

Franklin: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Peppermint Patty: Move yourself,

You always live your life,

Never thinking of the future,

Groove yourself,

You are the move you make,

Take your chances, win or loser,

See yourself,

You are the steps you take,

You and you, that's the only way,

Shake,

Shake yourself,

You're every move you make,

So the story goes...

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart...

Say you don't wanna chance it,

You've been answered before,

Watch it now,

The eagle in the sky,

How he does it, I'll only,

You,

Lose yourself,

No, not the biggest sake,

There's no real reason to be lonely,

Charlie Brown and Hiro both did a B chord.

See yourself,

Give your free will a chance,

You've got to want to succeed...

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

Hiro played an awesome D chord.

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

How come my only decision made with a lonely heart?

In the end you gotta go, looking for your needs,

And don't you hesitate at all...

Come on!

(Franklin's mini drum solo)

And when Hiro was about to do his electric guitar solo, a familiar figure burst through the door.

(Scott and Hiro's guitar solo)

Charlie Brown played his bass like a boss.

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

How come my only decision left me with such a lonely heart?

It really excited me to go wherever I go...

Hiro: Scott!

Scott: Hiro!

Thibault: No way! We lost to a bunch of freaks, and Charlie Brown no less!

Violet: I told you he was an idiot. But no, you just had to listen to "the manly way"! After all the warnings I gave you, retard, misfit, and most of all, LONELY.

The last word hit Charlie Brown like a train.

Hiro: He's not lonely!

Thibault: Without you, he is!

Charlie Brown: You know what, Thibault? Someday, you're gonna be alone, and the only people you have left you will call your friends, and you will forever burn in your own self-pity and loneliness. I should know. I've gone through it myself.

Thibault: Those are fighting words in my book!

Linus: Well let's go! Hiro, cue the music!

Charlie Brown charged at Thibault first and punched him while running, landed behind him and flung Linus by his legs and Linus hit Thibault. Thibault kicked at Charlie Brown, but he just jumped and caught his foot and twisted it. Thibault twisted around and hit Charlie Brown in his face. Franklin ran up and hit Shermy and 5 at the same time. Lucy and Peppermint Patty jumped up and attacked Patty and Violet. The entire fight ended when Charlie Brown ran up Thibault and stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Thibault.

Charlie Brown: FALCON! PAWNCH!

Thibault went flying and crashed into the wall.

Thibault: Ugh...

Scott: K.O.!

Hiro: Wow. I believe we've just found our next group of ninja friends.

Scott: I agree.

Marcie: I highly doubt that we'll be any popular than we are now.

Hiro: Hey guys, I know we just met, but do you want to join Scott, Shadow and I on our adventure?

Charlie Brown: Let me think about it.

Charlie Brown circled two of his fingers and walked into it and disappeared.

Hiro: Did you see that? He just walked and he went somewhere!

Marcie: We have special powers too Hiro...

Hiro: Wait, really?

Marcie made a claymore (sword) appear into her hands while Franklin and Pig Pen made two twin zanbatos appear, Lucy gathered some sai from her pocket and made a sai- sword with it, Schroeder made some shuriken appear, Peppermint Patty summoned some daggers much like Reo's and Linus summoned that sai and chain thing from Ninja Assassin.

Hiro: So let me get this straight... you're a bunch of 13 year olds who just happen to be the closest thing to an assassin I've ever seen?

Marcie: Yep.

Pig Pen: Pretty much.

Scott: So do you take us up on our offer?

Lucy: Sure.

Peppermint Patty: As long as we get off this world, I don't really care.

Hiro: Good, we leave tomorrow.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Charlie Brown: (Sigh) I am a freak. I'm much different than my friends in the power department.

Hiro suddenly appears out of nowhere into the place where Charlie Brown is.

Hiro: Hey, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: So listen, your friends wanna join my friends on that adventure I was talking about, and they said it wouldn't be as awesome without you.

Charlie Brown: Really?

Hiro: Really, really.

Charlie Brown: Alright, but let me summon my sword.

Charlie Brown thrust his hands to his side and a quartz katana appeared.

Hiro: Nice katana.

Charlie Brown: Thanks. Now come on, we got some galaxies to save.

Hiro: You got it. Now, how do we get out of here?

Charlie Brown: I'll take care of that.

Charlie Brown did the finger thing from about a paragraph ago again and in an instant, they were back.

Lucy: Hiro, we're all ready to go.

Hiro: Good. We'll need some help if I want to save the rest of my peeps...

Scott: So, does that mean...

Hiro: Yeah. We gotta go to other worlds for help.

_**Chapter 10: It's a Deal**_

Sephiroth: So you'll help me take over the galaxies and you just want half the rule and to destroy that boy I blasted off the edge?

Dark Hiro: Well, there is a slight pinch in the contract...

Sephiroth: Oh? And what might that be?

Dark Hiro: As long as you have my Light's chosen-in-some-twist-of-fate friends, it's okay.

Sephiroth: 'Ahem' Yeah, um, funny you mentioned that... you see, they kind of... escaped my grasp with the help of a wizard with a blue robe and a yellow farmer hat with a shining, rainbow orb, and then I got angry and sent them to another planet.

Anti-Knuckles: You let them get away?

Sephiroth: Technically, I sent them to another planet.

Miles: Regardless, they're on the loose.

Mephiles: And alone...

Mr. L: Without that Hiro kid...

Dark Hiro got a huge grin on his face.

Dark Hiro: Oh, these are good odds. So do we have a deal or not?

Sephiroth: ...It's a deal.

_**Chapter 11: New Allies**_

Marth: Where are we?

Sonic: It looks kinda familiar...

?: Hey, look!

?: Hyuck, its Sora! And a lot of other random people...

Sora: Donald, Goofy!

Donald: Hey, Sora and Mickey! Who are your new friends?

Sora: Well, since I went to school, I found these guys hanging around Club Marvel.

Goofy: Well, what're ya doin' out here?

Marth: I believe I can explain this... it's a long story, but here it goes...

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Marth: And that's why we're here.

Donald: I see... so, do you guys need help?

Sonic: Well, strength in numbers...

Roxas: Hey... Have you guys seen Axel or Xion?

Donald: Yeah, they're right next to the Gummi Ship.

Roxas: Thanks.

Donald: So, Sora, are all of these guys your friends?

Sora: Yeah, but they're not all here.

Goofy: Who's missin'?

Sora: About 4-5 of my friends named Goku, Knuckles, Scott, Ike, Shadow and Hiro.

Goofy: Goku? What kinda name is that?

Bowser: It's supposed to mean "Kakarot" in his language.

Goofy: Oh... I don't get it.

Eggman: Don't worry, no one does.

Roxas: I'm back!

Silver: That fast?

Roxas: Let's just say I'm fast.

Xion: Hey.

Sora: S'up.

Axel: What be up, Mickey?

Mickey: Nothin' my fly homie!

Roy: O_-; Okay, never do that again.

Marth: So, right now we're in your world, right Sora?

Sora: Correct.

Marth: And Hiro, the only one who can find the Rainbow Emerald and defeat Dark Hiro, is out there somewhere in a different world right now?

Blaze: Yeah...

Marth: Hey, Tails, can you make a world map for all the worlds we've visited so far?

Tails: Sure, but I'll need a pencil that will never become dull, a flat rectangular sheet of paper, and someone with infinite knowledge of the worlds surrounding us.

Peach: Well, the pencil and the paper thing, but the infinite wisdom thing?

_**Chapter 12: Yoshi!**_

Hiro: So, we all ready!

Scott: Yeah.

Shadow: I didn't have anything to begin with, so yeah.

Hiro: Good. Wha...?

Hiro's pocket started to rumble and Hiro pulled out the egg Merl- I mean Black Mage gave him.

Shadow: Great, so now what, a baby dinosaur hatches from the egg?

Scott: Please don't jinx-

It was too late. The egg cracked and an emerald green Yoshi the size of Shadow came out.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Hiro: I KNEW it was a Yoshi egg the minute Merle threw it to me!

Scott: So are we gonna take the little ninjalets or what?

Charlie Brown: We want to come.

Scott: OH, SNAPBACK! Oh, it's just you guys.

Linus: So are we going now?

Hiro: Yeah. Our first destination is... either Onnet or Mobius.

Shadow and Scott: Mobius.

Hiro: Alright, Mobius it is.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

And so, Hiro, Scott, Shadow and the Peanuts Gang started off on they're adventure. (Cue the Legend of Zelda theme song)

_**Chapter 13: The Dark Plan**_

Dark Hiro: Sephiroth, did you happen to use a magic spell to send those heroes away or ability?

Sephiroth: A little bit of both, why?

Mephiles: I believe that any magic spell leaves behind a trail of magic behind.

Sephiroth: So what your saying is, with the help of a genius, you can track them down?

Anti-Knuckles: That's exactly what we're saying.

Sephiroth: Hmm... It sounds pretty good. What are we gonna do to them when we find and catch them?

Dark Hiro: Oh, you'll see...

Nega-Scott: Okay, kinda freaking me out now man.

Dark Link: Yeah, really.

Dark Hiro: My fault.

_**Chapter 14: Realization**_

Hiro: So, how do we get to Mobius?

Scott: I've been there before, so it may be around the corner.

Familiar Voice: Hiro, is that you?

Scott: Goku, where have you been?

Goku: Hey, you try getting flung off a mountain and survive with no broken bones!

Shadow: Okay, okay, our fault. Who's that?

Goku: Who, the guy behind me? His name is...

Trunks: I can name myself, Kakarot. I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you.

Goku: How come only you, Vegeta, and Broly call me that?

Trunks: It's kind of a habit.

Hiro: Okay... anyway, The Mini Ninjas back there, Scott, Shadow and the Yoshi and I may be the only ones left.

Goku: Well, am I welcome?

Hiro: Dude, remember, you're one of my best friends, of course you can. Trunks, you too. Strength in numbers after all.

Trunks: I understand.

Shadow: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah?

Shadow: I have one question for you. How in Chaos' name are we gonna find the Rainbow Emerald AND the Katana of Light?

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Shadow: Well, in order to defeat Dark Hiro you need the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light too.

Hiro: Crap, I forgot about that!

Scott: Great, as if losing our friends wasn't enough, now we need to find a legendary sword.

Hiro: Wait... Think about it. Where have we seen a glowing clear katana before?'

Shadow: Well, I've only seen a few glowing swords in my lifetime, and that's Link's Master Sword, your Katana of Darkness, and...

Scott: No...

Hiro: That's right. The key to destroying Dark Hiro is in his hands.

Goku: Wow... you guys really need help.

Trunks: I agree. We may need to find your friends first, because judging from the name of that guy, it's gonna be hard to take the sword.

Cue five minutes of retrospective awkward silence.

Hiro: ...So where is Mobius again?

_**Chapter 15: YESH!**_

Tails: I found him!

Marth: Really? Where?

Tails: Somewhere in Mobius.

Sonic: What would they be doing in Mobius?

Lucario: (I'll handle it.)

Lucario extended his hand/paw and closed his eyes. His paw/hand started to glow and after a while, he opened his eyes.

Lucario: (They're going to Mobius to get new recruits to try to find us and get Dark Hiro's katana.)

Marth: Why would they do that?

Lucario: (Remember what Kommissar said to us. He said that to restore balance Hiro would need a second sword called the Katana of Light.)

Marth: Well, what does that have to do with...? Oh, I get it!

Mewtwo: (We gotta get to Hiro fast, before he does anything stupid or he gets himself hurt.)

Sonic: One problem. We don't know how to get to Mobius from here!

?: I think we could be of service.

Lucario: (That voice...)

Meta Knight: It can't be...

A man who looked well into his mid twenties came rolling like a barrel and stopped right in front of the others.

Lucario: (Solid Snake. It's nice to see you again.)

Snake: Likewise. Now blue boy, you said something about getting to your friend in Mobius?

Sonic: You know full well my name, Snake. And yes, we're looking for a close friend.

Snake: Mind if I join?

Sonic: Not at all. Any friend of Lucario or Meta Knight is a friend of mine.

Snake: Thanks.

Meta Knight: Where have you been all this time Snake?

Snake: In the U.S., battling Mortal Kombat guys.

Vegeta: Nice.

Silver: Now let's go! The end of the world gets closer every minute y'know.

Snake: There is a way to get from here to Mobius, but you need to have the ability to teleport.

Silver and Sonic look at each other then look evilly at Ness.

Ness: Oh no! I'm not gonna be your guineas pig for teleportation!

Silver: Please?

Ness:... Okay, but just this once. Everybody keep very still... PK... TELEPORT!

And with that, our remaining heroes teleported off to Mobius.

_**Chapter 16: Final Foes, Found Heroes, and the Katana of Light**_

Hiro: There it is...

Scott: I imagine you've wanted to come here for a while.

Hiro: Mobius, home of the species of anthropomorphic animals... (Sniff)

Shadow: Dude, are you crying?

Hiro: No... A speck of dust flew in my eye...

Goku: Right...

Shadow: Hmm...?

Franklin: What's up, Shad?

Shadow: Station Square isn't as busy as usual.

Hiro: Let's go check it out.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

Shadow: Something isn't right here...

Hiro: I've heard of shades of gray before, but this is ridiculous!

?: You're telling me.

Shadow turned around, Chaos energy already charging in his hand.

Shadow: Shade, what are you doing here?

Shade: I heard Station Square was emptier than Tut's tomb, so I came to check it out.

Shadow: Oh...

Hiro: Hey, Scott?

Scott: Yeah?

Hiro: You're Ichi's best friend, right?

Scott: Basically. Why do you ask?

Hiro: Oh, no reason. Just the fact that I wanna know WHAT THE HECK THAT IS!

A huge black and white monster roared furiously and looked straight at Hiro and Shade.

Shade: Please tell me that thing isn't looking at me...

Hiro had already drawn his katana and tried to slash through it.

Hiro: What's the deal? The Katana of Shadows just passed right through it!

Scott: Maybe it's because of the Hollow's dark nature!

Scott jumped up and stabbed the Hollow's forehead and did an aerial flip and landed gracefully.

Shadow: Stylish!

Hiro felt a tingling in his left hand and forced it out.

Dark Hiro was standing around and noticed his sword was missing.

Dark Hiro: Hey, have any of you guys seen my katana?

Everybody shook their heads. Dark Hiro just shrugged.

Dark Hiro: I'll find it later.

Hiro was amazed when he saw a clear, white katana that was so bright; it caused Hiro to squint his eyes.

Hiro: ...The Katana of Light...?

Just then, left half of Hiro's hair turned clear silver.

Hiro: Cool...

Franklin: I think you can attack the Hollow now, Hiro!

Hiro: Alright, I'll do my best!

Hiro, now at double power, jumped up and spun with both of the blades on his sides, and cut the Hollow in a clean line.

Hiro: Take that!

The Hollow doubled over in pain and disintegrated.

Scott: That was so...

Linus: Awesome!

Lucy: Dangerous.

Charlie Brown: Beast Mode!

?: Pretty good, 'Ro.

Scott: No way...

Just then, out of the fog, Marth, Sonic, Ichigo, Link, and the rest of the Light Side came out.

Hiro: ...

Ichigo threw Hiro's electric guitar, Cobalt, over to him.

Ichigo: Knock yourself out.

Hiro started playing "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz.

Marth: You must be pretty happy.

As SOON as Hiro saw Marth, he dropped Cobalt like a pair of dirty underwear and ran over to Marth.

Hiro: MARTH!

Marth: HIRO!

(Cue the slow motion Fireman theme)

Hiro: Marth! I'm glad to see you again!

Marth: Obviously!

Frostblade: Um, guys, I'd hate to ruin a moment as such, but we need to get out of here!

Hiro: Hmm? Oh, yeah.

The Light Side ran at full speed out of Mobius.

Sonic: What's up with Mobius?

Ichigo: I think we've just become a part of something MUCH bigger...

Mario: God **** it, why does it ALWAYS lead to something bigger in 'adventures to save the world'?

Everyone gave Mario a strange look but Hiro, Scott, and Link.

Hiro: EXCATLY! I mean, just look at Golden Sun: Dark Dawn! It went from, "Hey, you gotta find a magic feather" to "Hey, you gotta power up an ancient device to destroy a dark tower"!

Scott: If that's true, then Dark Hiro must wanna kick Hiro's *** this time around.

Hiro: Please. Now that I have this-

Hiro raised up the Katana of Light.

Hiro: -He'll have a hard time keeping up with me.

_**Chapter 17: WHY?**_

Dark Hiro was pacing back and forth angrily.

Dark Hiro: So, what you're telling me is that my greatest rival has the second and last piece of the key to taking down Scourage and I's plan to take over all galaxies?

Light Mage: It appears so.

Dark Link: Don't worry my liege. He and his friends won't get far in their journey.

Dark Hiro: DON'T WORRY? THE KATANA OF LIGHT IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF HIRO! THAT WAS MY NUMBER 1 OBJECTIVE IN TAKING OVER ALL GALAXIES!

Just then, two pitch-black Biggoron Swords appeared in his hands, and DH was flabbergasted.

Dark Hiro: Wow... they're so... DARK...

Dark Link: Lucky break, fellows.

Scourage: So does this mean the plan still works?

Dark Marth: It may be so.

_**Chapter 18: PARTY!  
**_

Hiro: This is WAY too good to be true. You guys do know what this means?

Knuckles and Scott: WE GET TO SLACK OFF?

Hiro: Even better...

Marth: You can't mean...

Hiro: Oh yes, I mean it... WE'RE GONNA HAVE A.?

Light Side: HOUSE PARTY!

**LATER...**

Hiro: Do you think we partied too much?

The entire hotel dorm was trashed. Sonic was sleeping on a couch, Knuckles and Scott were playing DBZ V.S. Naruto M.U.G.E.N, Shadow was talking in his sleep, chips, cereal, and pizza was scattered across the floor and on the TV, music still playing "Party Rock".

Hiro: Is Peach still awake?

Marth: I'll see. Peach! Wake your Pretty in Pink self up!

Peach: Wha...

Hiro: Can you wish away all of this?

Peach: I guess...

Peach weakly raised her finger and all the stuff disappeared.

Peach: Wee... now can I go to sleep?

Hiro: Yes, you can-

But Peach was K.O.'d already.

Marth: Well, I guess we gotta go to sleep too.

Hiro: Yeah...

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hiro: Morning, everyone!

Samus: What's all the racket?

Hiro: I got a great idea!

Naruto: Really? What is it?

Hiro: I was thinking that we should have a theme song!

Goku: Hmm... Sounds good, but where are we gonna find one?

Hiro: That's where you guys come in. Can you help a brother out?

Goku: Maybe...

**Two hours of debate later...**

Hiro returned into the room with his 3DS when he saw Goku and Naruto grinning widely.

Hiro: I take it that you found a good one?

Goku: Yep! It's called "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La".

Hiro: I remember that one! That was from Dragon Ball Z (Original)!

Naruto: Either that or my theme song "Closer".

Hiro: From season 13?

Naruto: I believe so.

Hiro: How about collaboration?

Goku: Between?

Hiro: Naruto, DBZ, Sonic, Mario, Bleach, everyone else!

Sonic: Did someone say my name?

Scott: Yeah, that was Hiro.

Hiro: It's called "Burst Limit". It's so awesome.

Goku: I can go for that.

Naruto: Yeah, me too.

_**Chapter 19: No More Heroes  
**_

Dark Hiro: So word has it that the Light Side is at Hotel Mushroom in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shadow Mario: Yeah, so?

Dark Link: SO, that means that they won't be expecting an attack.

Dark Hiro: Exactly. And that's why we're making one tonight.

Sephiroth: Smart.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Dark Hiro and the rest of the darks slipped into the hotel and went up to the desk.

Toadette: Welcome to Hotel Mushroom!

Dark Hiro: Yes, hi. Now, do you know what dorm Mario and his friends are in?

Toadette: Sure, Dorm 9000.

Broly: Thanks.

**TWO MINUTES LATER...**

Dark Hiro teleported into the room and unlocked the door for the rest of the darks.

Dark Link: We're in.

Lucario woke up and heard Dark Lucario's voice and alerted Mewtwo telepathically. Then Mewtwo did the same alerting Black Mage and so on.

Hiro: OH, Dark Hiro.

Dark Hiro turned on the light and saw Hiro standing in a fighting pose along with Sonic, Mario, Ichigo, Scott, Marth, and everyone else.

Dark Lucario: (How...?)

Hiro: Now look. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed, if you just leave now.

Broly: Yeah, right!

Dark Hiro looked angrily at Dark Hiro and charged at him. Hiro simply moved away and kicked him in the head.

Dark Hiro: Ow!

Hiro: If you wanna finish this, let's do it tomorrow.

Dark Hiro: ...Fine.

Hiro: Good. Now get out.

**Chapter 20: We Found It!**

The next day, Sonic came running up faster than usual.

Sonic: I FOUND IT!

Marth: Found what?

Sonic: I FOUND THE Rainbow Emerald!

Hiro's pupils shrunk.

Knuckles: Call everyone here, now!

Everyone came.

Lucario: (What is it?)

Sonic: I found the Rainbow Emerald just lying in an ancient ruin when I went on my daily run!

Hiro: That means I can finally face Dark Me! Sonic, hand me the Rainbow Emerald.

Sonic quickly handed the Rainbow Emerald to Hiro. Hiro carefully put the Rainbow Emerald on the hilt of both the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light. The emerald split on a clean line between the both of the swords and a long silk line appeared and attached itself to the emerald halves.

Hiro: This is so awesome...

Marth: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Dark butt!

Light Side: YEAH!

**Chapter 21: Final Battle!**

Dark Hiro was waiting for Hiro and the Light Side on a deserted, rocky gray-like desert.

Hiro: Looking for me?

Dark Hiro: Yes, as you can imagine.

Hiro unsheathed his Katanas while Dark Hiro summoned the Biggoron Swords.

Hiro: You ready to do this?

Dark Hiro: Not quite. Broly, Nega-Scott, Scourage, Mephiles, Wario, Dark Link, Hollow Ichigo, Heartless Sora, Sasuke, come!

All of the major Darks stepped out onto the field.

Hiro: Alright, Sonic, Mario, Scott, Link, Ichi, Sora, Shadow, Goku, Naruto, come on!

Marth: Wait, what about you?

Hiro: I'll be alright.

Dark Hiro: I'll leave it to my minions to destroy your friends.

Hiro: And after my friends beat them, it's just you and me?

Dark Hiro: Precisely.

Scott and Nega-Scott: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Hiro: Sonic, Mario, look out!

Sonic and Mario jumped up and spun into a Spinball and crashed into Shadow Mario and Scourage.

Ichigo: Getsuga Tenshou!

The Getsuga Tenshou hit Hollow Ichigo's blade and knocked him back.

Naruto: Rasengan!

The Rasengan hit Sasuke and knocked him out.

Hiro: I'll take care of Sasuke, Naruto!

Hiro stabbed Sasuke in his heart and Sasuke woke up, dazed and friendly looking.

Sasuke: What happened?

Hiro: A lot.

Soon, all the Darks were weak from all the blows they took; Link's Spin Attack, Sonic's Homing Attack, Mario's fireballs, and Scott's Sword of Love.

Dark Hiro: Impossible!

Hiro: Oh, it's possible alright.

Dark Hiro: Do not praise yourself yet, fool! I still have one more trick up my sleeve... Major Darks!

The Darks stood up.

Dark Hiro; FUSE!

Then Dark Hiro and the Darks fused into Light Demon Dark Hiro.

Hiro: No way!

Light Demon Dark Hiro: HA! FACE ME NOW, YOU INFIDELS!

Hiro: Think we can do the same thing, guys?

Sonic: Let's try it!

Hiro: Alright!

Hiro and the Lights did the Fusion Dance and turned into Dark Angel Hiro. Hiro's hair turned black and white, stuck straight up like Goku and Sonic's, his height grew along with the size of his wings, and the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light turned into Zanpakutos.

Hilinku: Come on!

Dark Hiro charged and slammed the Biggoron Swords into Hiro's but just broke into a million pieces. Hiro threw down the swords and kicked Dark Hiro in the chin, teleported and kicked him in the head and as a final move, got both of the swords and brought them down onto DH's head, knocking him out.

Dark Hiro: Ugh!

The Lights disbanded and landed safely on the ground.

Scott: K.O.!

Dark Hiro: You... idiot.

Hiro: And now... YOU MUST DIE!

Hiro brought the Katana of Shadows down on Scourage and chopped off his head.

Dark Hiro: No!

And with that, the Darks disappeared, Scourage's body and all.

Hiro: Thank God, that's over.

Sasuke: So who are you again?

Hiro: I'm Hiro, master ninja and sword user.

Sasuke: Hmm... So that means you use...

Hiro: Katanas.

Sasuke: Well, I'll be happy to join you and your friends on whatever you were doing.

Hiro: Well, we gotta get home first.

Tails: I got it covered.

And so, the Light Side won the battle against the Dark Side. But nothing but themselves could prepare them for the ever-coming WAR...

_**The End...?**_

YAY! DSX 3 COMING IN TWO MONTHS!


	3. Chapter 3

**DSX 2: The Return of Hiro**

**Starring:**

Hiro Katyanagi

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Sonic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Tails the Fox

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Cosmo the Seedrian

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Frostblade the Cat

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy the Bee

Espio the Chameleon

Link

Zelda Hyrule

Malon

Midna Realm

Ike Griel

Marth Lowell

Roy Arcadia

Tikal the Echidna

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kurisiki

Lloyd Irving

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura

Ness Bound

Fox McCloud

Falco Lombardi

Krystal

Captain Falcon

Son Goku

Vegeta Ouji

Sora

Roxas

Cloud

Lucario

Mewtwo

Dark Hiro

Scourage

Heartless Sora

Mr. L

Shadow Mario

Bowser

Eggman Robotnik

Ganondorf

Kirby

Meta Knight

Toon Link (Wind Waker)

Toon Zelda (Spirit Tracks)

Mega Man

Samus Aran

Mordecai

Rigby

Asis

Reo

**Introducing:**

Kairi

Namine

Nicole the Lynx

Metal Sonic

Mecha Sonic

King Dedede

Yoshi

Sephiroth

Axel

Donald

Goofy

Xion

Peanuts Gang

Shade the Echidna

Solid Snake

X

Zero

Trunks

Sasuke

**Created & Casting by Sean Price**_**Chapter 1: The Return of Hiro**_

It had been almost a year since our brave protagonist, Hiro, sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends. He was battling with Dark Hiro when he saw Marth about to be fired on by his foe. Just as Dark Hiro fired his laser (no pun intended) Hiro ran in front of her at light speed. He escaped, leaving Hiro to die.

Present Day

It was the sad anniversary of the one year mark of Hiro's passing. But this was one day they would never forget...

Sonic: Well, I guess since it's almost..."that day", we'd better start getting all the stuff.

Shadow: I agree.

Knuckles: Okay.

The dudes' room was never the same without Hiro's jokes or their band practices. DSX had managed to stay together for Hiro's last dying wish, but had been slowly falling apart. It was even worse in the girls' dorm.

Marth: The guys are goin' out to get the stuff.

Amy: I guess we'd better get Hiro's katana too. You know, for the anniversary.

Tikal: I guess...

Marth went and got the sword, encased in a dome to keep in Hiro's power. Today however, it started to glow an ominous dark purple color...

Marth: Hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this!

The other girls had to give it to her; Hiro's katana was glowing ominously and yet... serenely.

Malon: Hey, guys... you don't think that Hiro...

Marth: Maybe... we should call the guys.

Amy: Alright.

Amy calls Sonic to tell the others to get down there fast.

Amy: Where could they be?

Sonic: Look behind you.

Amy: Sonic! When did you... oh wait, forgot. Supersonic hedgehog.

Scott: So what was it you wanted?

Marth: Oh yeah! Ichi, could you take a look at Hiro's katana?

Ichigo: Sure.

Ichigo walked over to the glowing black katana and saw what looked like a person inside the writing...

Ichigo: I think someone could be in there.

Tikal: What do you mean _somebody_?

Ichigo: Somebody as in a certain friend of ours.

Marth's heart fell.

Marth: You mean...

Ichigo: Yep. We gotta find someone who can get him out of there.

Frostblade: I believe I could be of some assistance.

Ichigo: How?

Frostblade: Like this.

Frostblade got his sword out and started chanting some Japanese words.

Frostblade: The sword asked what form you would like him to come out in.

Marth: He always said he wanted to be a purple hedgehog...

Frostblade took that as an answer and started chanting one last time.

Frostblade: It's happening!

Frostblade was indeed right. The Katana of Shadows had started glowing more radiantly that before and before they knew it, a huge puff of purple smoke appeared with five figures in the smoke.

Link: Oh no... I hope he didn't suffer the "Four Sword" after effect...

Marth: What's that?

Toon Link: I believe I can answer that. You see a long while ago; I had this legendary sword called the Four Sword. Though helpful, I almost remained with three other Links.

Marth: So what you're saying is that Hiro could come out in fours?

Link and Toon Link nodded.

Marth: But there's five of them!

Just then, a song came on and the middle one started playing Holiday with what looked like Hiro's electric guitar, Cobalt.

Sonic: What are you doing with...oh my Chaos...

The middle one rose up out the smoke and a purple hedgehog with cobalt streaks across his chest appeared as tall and with hair much like Hiro's and a huge grin on his face.

Hiro: He's baaaaaaaaaaccck!

_**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise?**_

Marth broke down in tears and everyone else just praised the heavens that he was back.

?: And what are we, chopped liver?

Out of the remaining fog came out Nicole the Lynx, two unidentified hedgehogs, and Metal Sonic.

Hiro: Guys, I'd like you to meet my two brothers, Blade Katyanagi and Blue Katyanagi.

Marth was still crying with glee while everyone came and asked Hiro questions.

Scott: How did you survive?

Hiro: Well, remember when I died, I said something you guys couldn't hear?

Sonic remembered that day all to well.

Hiro: Well, what I said was, "I will come back, but only in the form you desire of me."

Marth: And that must have been caused by me.

Hiro: You wished I'd come back as a purple hedgehog?

Marth: Is that a bad thing?

Hiro: No! It's the one thing I wished to be since I was a 10 year old!

Knuckles: So... what about the band? I mean, we haven't had a practice since you kicked the bucket.

Hiro: What do you think?

Tails: So you mean...

Hiro: Yeah, buddy. DSX IS BACK!

Mordecai: Yayuhhhhhh!

Mario: Oh yeah!

Ganondorf: Can we get much higher?

Eggman: So high...

Mega Man: No. Never do that again.

Bowser: You know what? We should party!

Ganondorf: Who will we invite? Besides us I mean.

Hiro: We can't invite those... _**deprivable **_beings we call the darks.

Marth: I still can't believe you came back though! And with your family!

Hiro: Actually, Nicole and Metal Sonic aren't related to me at all. I just brought them back from Sonic's world.

Kirby: Hey, you know what? I made a video mix of all our adventures and the good times we shared to the tune of the Kirby Falcon Punch Deluxe.

Captain Falcon: I will never forget being swallowed by Kirby... so cold... so dark...

Sonic: So young, so angry, darn that rap music.

Hiro: Good timing, Nic.

Sonic: I hate that nickname!

Samus: You can actually thank me for that.

Amy: So let's see it Kirby!

Kirby: Alright.

The screen on the dudes' TV went black and then rapid images of Hiro's friends went through to the tune of Kirby SuperStar Ultra.

Master Hand: 3, 2 ,1, GO!

The screen showed when Hiro first arrived, when he first saw his friends and teammates and fainted with glee, when he first formed DSX, when he first got into a battle with Dark Hiro, and other things, and the final one was when Hiro came back.

Hiro: Very nice. Umm, I'll be right back.

Shadow: Alright, but don't take to long dude.

Hiro: Yeah... I'll do that.

An hour later...

Marth: Where could he be?

Sonic: I'll check our room.

Peach: Alright, but hurry!

Sonic runs over to the dudes' room.

Sonic: Hiro?

Hiro: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs,

The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,

The wolf waits below,

Hungry and lonely,

He cries to the moon,

"If only, if only."

Sonic: Sweet song, dude.

Hiro: Thanks.

Sonic: The rest are waiting for you.

Hiro: Tell them I'll be right there.

Sonic: Alright, Hir- where did he go?

Hiro: Look behind you.

Sonic: Now you're fast too? Gosh, and I thought it was hard competing against Shad in the speed department...

Hiro: I'll race you!

Sonic: You're on!

Hiro: We're back!

Tails: Where were you?

Sonic: Well, he was singing about a woodpecker and a wolf and it sounded pretty good.

Hiro: Oh guys, check this out!

Ichigo: What?

Hiro: I put a few songs on my SD card and I have a special song for you guys...

DSi: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,

Never gonna run around and desert you,

Never make you cry, never gonna say good-bye,

Never tell a lie and hurt you!

Sonic: Umm... did we just get Rick Rolled?

Marth: Yes, I believe so.

Hiro: Hahaha, that was funny. But that wasn't the song I wanted you guys to hear. It's called "Fire" by Scooter. Alright, everyone get into meditating positions, and...

DSi: Switch of the lights... and close your eyes...

Everyone closed their eyes.

DSi: Feel the energy inside... chili bow, chili bow, chili bow...

Everyone starts to glow.

Hiro: Think of all the people that have deserted you, tried to kill you or someone close to you and let out the rage!

DSi: FIRE!

Everyone started to go into their super forms while the images from their heads completely disappear into the sky. The first to rise was Hiro, the Sonic, then Shadow, and so on and so forth.

Shadow: This power... it does not feel like the Chaos Emeralds' power!

Hiro: That's because this is a Rage form! See! Look at Sora!

Sora's gear turned white with black stripes and he had two Keyblades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Hiro: Now look at... Marth?

Marth's cape and gear had turned dark purple and her sword turned clear silver instead of steel silver.

Sonic: Shad's right! Why do I feel all powerful and stuff?

Hiro: I don't know! I just got the song in heaven and it just made me powerful!

Cloud: Well, it's good for power but did you think about any after-affects?

Hiro: No, actually!

Knuckles: Then turn it off!

Hiro flew over and turned off the DSi. Everybody landed on the floor on both feet.

Silver: Wait... we're all still alive?

Blaze: It seems so.

Just then, a familiar Shadow Dragon flew by and landed in front of Hiro. But this time, everyone could see him.

Sonic: Um, what is THAT?

Goku: Maybe it's Hiro's world's version of a Dragon...

Hiro: Oh yeah, Dad, meet my friends, friends, meet my Dad.

Kommissar: Nice to meet you all.

Cosmo: Um... so does this mean Hiro's part dragon or part Shadow?

Kommissar: A good thing you brought that up! You see, Hiro's mother was a Light Angel and me being a Shadow Dragon and all, Hiro's the last of his kind!

Hiro: What do you mean "kind"?

Kommissar: Oh dear... well, there used to be a Chaos Emerald that ruled over even the Master Emerald. It was called the Rainbow Emerald. It was said to be the link between all galaxies, near and far. Everything was in peace and nature had its balance. But one day, an evil Dark named Dark Norbisity turned the Rainbow Emerald blacker than Hiro's hair. And that's where your katana comes in, my son. A good Son of Light and a Daughter of Light fell in love and created two swords called the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light. They controlled all Shadows and Lightness and was that oh, so delicate line between Light and Dark. The prophecies said that one day, a chosen Son of Light and a chosen Daughter of Light would be the rightful holders of the Katana of Light and force out the evil in the world. They also said that they could NOT be related in any way, for the balance would be broken. After the Katana of Shadows forced out the blackness in the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light put the rainbow back in, they made various things to keep shadows from creeping in, but I'll try to define this to the best of my ability. The Son of Light made something called the "Triforce of Energy" and a sword to keep the evil from taking it called the Master Sword. The Son also made something called the Sol Emeralds. The Daughter of Light however, made sure that the descendant didn't end up all revenge ridden and emo, so she used her wish powers to make him and her have friends, all of them chosen in some random twist of fate. Eventually they died with the blessing spanning over millennia and millennia until I met your mother and you were born and we found out you were the last Son of Darkness. Then your Dark... well, his father killed your mother and then me. I hid you from harm in a well. After that, he went on a mass killing spree and killed a girl named Maria, an entire civilization shaped like little puffballs, an Echidna named Pachamac, and a whole lot of others. He was determined to make sure the chosen were always alone and could never meet. Had it not been for your grandfather Hiro, you wouldn't have come to this school, thus not making it possible for you to be here and find these friends. When my Dark's son, Dark Hiro, killed you, I thought it was over. I can thank Ichigo and Frostblade for putting you in and taking you out of the sword. So what I'm saying is that if you don't find the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light, Dark Hiro and Scourage are going to take over all worlds.

Shadow: So? We've handled worse.

Kommissar: Even on the time, space, nature itself and every human emotion scale?

Shadow: O_o; Okay, maybe not.

Kommissar: You have a great quest on your hands. I shall use my powers to send you a few people.

Kommissar raised his claws and sent 1 person down in front of Hiro:

Kommissar: His name is Lloyd Irving.

Lloyd: Hey. You Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah.

Lloyd: Nice to meet ya.

Sora: I don't mean to interrupt all this important stuff, but how are the Darks this powerful? They sound more powerful than my Keyblade.

Kommissar: Remember, they are your Darks. They may be the opposite of you, but their strength is massive. You'd better be careful. Well, I guess I'll see you after your quest is done. Oh, and in the meantime, don't eat any cheese.

Hiro watched as his father rose up into the heavens.

Link: So, it's because of this Daughter of Light we have our powers and gifts?

Hiro: So I'm basically a holder of my own Triforce and the Son of Darkness?

Marth: It appears as so. I think I remember something about my mother saying something about light...

Hiro: Hmm... Sonic! You know everyone, right?

Sonic: That is correct.

Hiro: Do you know anybody who can tell us if Marth is a Light Angel?

Sonic: Just one comes to mind... this guy named Merle. He lives with his twin, Merlin.

Hiro: Then lets go pay 'em a visit.

The entire Light Side ran like a boss to Merle's room.

Merle: Can we help you?

Sonic: Yeah; can you do blood samples?

Merle: I'm no pharmacist, but sure. Who do you have in mind?

Marth: Me. I need you to find out if I'm a Light Angel.

Merle: This'll only hurt a little.

Merle sticks a needle into Marth's arm and takes out a blood sample, and quickly heals it.

Marth: How'd you do that?

Merle: I'm a wizard. I can do that.

Merle puts the blood sample on a flat round disk and puts it in his computer.

Computer: RESULTS FOR LIGHT_ANGEL: COMPLETELY POSITIVE.

Marth: So, I'm a ninja Light Angel? That is so cool!

Hiro: That _is _cool in two ways; one, that means you and I are chosen leaders against the evil forces that be, and two, that means we were meant to be together. I always thought it was just a Soul Partner thing, but now, we are going to be awesome together forever!

Sonic: Yeah!

Hiro: So lets go find the Rainbow Emerald and defeat Dark Hiro and Scourage!

Everyone: Yeah!

Hiro: Now all we have to find out is where it is!

Lloyd: Ye- wait, what?

Hiro: Yeah, I don't know where it is.

Lloyd: Well... I do remember Kommissar telling me about a warp in space that takes us there... but he didn't tell me where in space it might be.

Tails: I may be able to help you with that. I may be able to make an artificial portal to take us there. I just need a transdimesonsional buffer, a starship, an unlimited power supply, and... A pure diamond.

Peach raised her hands and all the things Tails needed appeared outside.

Peach: Problem solved. I have wish power, you know.

Sonic: So when do you think this'll be up and running Tails?

Tails: Without help, 2 hours, but with help, 20-30 minutes.

Lloyd: May I help?

Tails: Sure! I could always use some help.

Lloyd: Then let's get to it!

20 MINUTES LATER

Tails: All ready to go!

Lloyd: I have to admit, it was kind of easy to make.

Sonic: So does everyone have everything? Katanas, Keyblades, swords, hammers, etc.?

Marth: Yep.

Link: Sure do.

Shadow: Has anyone seen Hiro?

Amy: I'll find him.

Amy runs up to the dorms quickly.

Amy: Hiro?

Hiro: Right here.

Amy: Sonic? Oh, I'm sorry Hiro. I'm just getting used to your new form as a hedgehog.

Hiro: Yeah... Amy, what if something happens? What if... I can't do it?

Amy: I know you can do it, Hiro. With all of us by your side, there's no way you can't do it. I believe in you Hiro, and so does everyone else.

Hiro: Thanks. Now let's get down to the portal.

Hiro closes his eyes and grabs Amy by the hand and disappears.

Hiro: We're back Amy.

Amy: That fast? Since when do you know how to teleport?

Hiro: What can I say? I'm just awesome like that.

Merle: Wait! Take this!

Hiro catches the dotted egg Merle throws him.

Hiro: What is this?

Merle: You'll see! Good luck!

Hiro: Thanks!

Tails turned on the transdimensional portal.

Tails: Everyone in! It's now or never!

Everyone jumped inside the portal. Hiro looked back before he jumped in.

Hiro: Goodbye, normal world, hello new world.

Hiro jumped into the portal, not know who was watching him.

?: Alright, you guys know what to do right?

?: Of course we do. The syringe is right here.

?: Good. Don't screw this up!

?: We won't, as long as we get paid.

The two figures disappear into the portal and closes it shut.

_**Chapter 3: Assassins**_

Tails: Hiro! Wake up!

Hiro: Huh...?

Shadow: We're here.

Hiro: Where is "here" exactly?

Lloyd: The planet! You know, the one the Rainbow Emerald is on!

Hiro got up and dusted himself off. He looked around curiously.

Hiro: Pretty familiar, eh, Luigi?

Luigi: Actually, yeah! It looks like... the Mushroom Kingdom!

Hiro: Hey look! It's Mobius!

Sonic: No way!

Hiro: And Metroid! And Onnet, Japan, Castle Oblivion, Castle Wily, Canada, Hyrule, PopStar, Sector Z and Japan Ruins!

Ichigo: So this planet is like all our planets mixed together?

Sonic: Cooooooooooool.

Hiro: Well, we might as well split up and find the Rainbow Emerald. We'll go into groups like this: Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Samus, Goku and I will be Team Mario, Zelda, Amy, Peach, Krystal, and Rukia will be Team ZAP, Bowser, Eggman, and Ganondorf will be Team BEG, Luigi, Malon, Tails, Meta Knight, Ike, Frostblade and Knuckles will be Team Luigi, Scott, Ichigo, Lloyd, Marth and Toon Link will be Team Four Sword, Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Roy and Mickey will be Team Keyblade, Fox, Falco, Mega Man and Captain Falcon will be Team StarFox, Vegeta, Rouge, Omega, Midna, Silver and Cosmo will be Team Dark, and Blade, Blue, Nicole, Blaze, and Metal Sonic will be Team Datascape. We'll split up like this: Team Mario will go to the Mushroom Kingdom, Team Luigi will explore Mobius, Team ZAP will go to Hyrule, Team BEG will go to Onnet, Team Four Sword will go to Japan, Team Keyblade will go to Castle Oblivion, Team StarFox will go to Castle Wily, Team Dark will go to Canada, and Team Datascape will go to PopStar, Sector Z, and Japan Ruins. Everybody got that?

Everyone: Yeah!

?: You're missing some people though!

Hiro: What?

Two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Mario and Luigi: Wario and Waluigi.

Hiro: What are you two doing here?

Wario: We're here to take care of you and your girlfriend, ya idiot. So if you don't mind...

Wario takes out a dart gun with a syringe full of knock-out fluid.

Wario: I'll gladly take her off your hands!

Waluigi shoots the dart gun at Marth. Hiro rushes over to her and slices the syringe in two.

Hiro: You picked the wrong Son of Darkness, fatty!

Hiro runs over to Wario, spins sideways with his legs out in midair and kicks Wario's chin as hard as he possibly could. He looked darkly at Waluigi and gets into a Spinball like Sonic but with the Katana of Shadows in his hands, turning him in to a living saw. He rushes over to Waluigi, and before anyone could see, Waluigi had been split in two.

Marth: Whoa... remind me not to get into a fight with Hiro.

Hiro: Sorry. I just get angry when someone tries to hurt my friends, much less you.

Sonic: Well, lets get this plan under way! Mushroom Kingdom, here I come!

Sonic rushes off at his normal supersonic speed.

Mario: Mama Mia... I guess we follow.

Mario runs toward the Mushroom Kingdom, followed by Kirby and Samus on a Warp Star.

Shadow: Well, I guess we go off to Canada. Come on!

Team Dark walked ( in Shadow's case, skated) toward Canada.

Fox: Lets move out, Team StarFox!

Team StarFox got into the Blue Falcon and sped off toward Castle Wily.

Bowser: Team BEG! Come on, move your lazy butts!

Eggman: I'm not lazy!

Ganondorf: Sure you're not. You're shaped like that naturally.

Eggman: You're SO lucky you're my friend. 'Cause if you weren't, I would literally kill you with my laser.

Ganondorf: O_O;

Team BEG walked to Onnet.

Sora: Mickey, Roxas, you ready?

Mickey: You bet.

Roxas: Sure.

Sora: Alright, let's move!

Team Keyblade walked slowly to Castle Oblivion.

Marth: Well... this is it.

Hiro: Yeah...

Marth: Will I ever see you again?

Hiro: Does this answer your question?

Hiro leans in and kisses Marth like never before. It was a good minute before they broke apart.

Marth: Whoa... that certainly answers my question.

Hiro: I'll be back before ya know it.

Samus: Come on Hiro!

Hiro: Alright here I come. Well, see ya later.

Hiro runs off following his team.

Marth: Goodbye... my love.

_**Chapter 4: Mushroom Kingdom Help**_

Hiro: So this is the Mushroom Kingdom, eh?

Sonic: Hey guys! I found someone who may help us!

DR. TOADLEY

NEUROSCIENTIST AND PSYCHIC

Mario: I know him! He helped Luigi and I defeat Dark Bowser back in the day.

Goku: Well, let's go see him!

Team Mario walked into the hospital.

Mario: Hello? Dr. Toadley?

Dr. Toadley: Am I over here? Yes. Should you come over? Yes.

Sonic: Hey, Toady. Can you help us with a quest?

Dr. Toadley: Will I help you if you stop calling me Toady? Yes.

Hiro: We have to find an ancient relic called the Rainbow Emerald.

Dr. Toadley looked into his crystal ball hypnotically and images appear on it.

Dr. Toadley: Is there something blocking your way to the Rainbow Emerald? Yes. Is it pure evil beyond comprehension? Yes. Is there a way to get the Rainbow Emerald? Yes. Is it hard to find? Depends on what you call hard.

Sonic: Cool!

Goku: Thanks, Dr. Toady!

Dr. Toadley: Is it annoying that I got myself into this yet again? Yes.

Hiro: Hey guys?

Goku: Yeah?

Hiro: Have you guys ever lost anything or anything close to you?

Sonic: My parents.

Goku: My father.

Mario: My cousins.

Samus: A little baby Metroid.

Link: My life. And my childhood.

Hiro: I don't know how it feels. I can just assume that it hurts more than any wound you can get.

Toad: Help!

Hiro: Someone's in trouble!

Mario: What is it?

Toad: A green animal is attacking Toad Town!

Sonic: Scourage.

Hiro: We'll handle it.

Team Mario runs over to Toad Town hurriedly.

Hiro: There he is!

Scourage was tearing up all of Toad Town.

Scourage: You! So the rumors are true...

Hiro: Even good people can come back! Now why are you here?

Scourage: I heard you came back, so I'm under direct orders to kill you. Though I'd much rather like to humiliate you...

Hiro: It's on then! I challenge you to a guitar-off! All amps, no cheats, no skills. Just pure, unadulterated, guitar playing.

Scourage: No rules against using my band though!

Scourage snapped his fingers and in an instant, Anti-Knuckles, Mephiles, Nega-Scott, and Perfect Cell appeared.

Hiro: Crap! I wish I could do that...

Link: I can kinda play bass...

Samus: I'll get drums.

Mario: I can play keyboard.

Sonic: I'll be lead.

Hiro: Your going down, Scourage!

Scourage: Not as fast as you!

_**BAND BATTLE!**_

One Band Battle later...

Scourage: They completely killed us.

Hiro: Give up now?

Scourage: Fall back, men. We'll finish this another day...

Hiro: We were awesome! You know what? You guys can be backup when the original DSX isn't around. I'll call you... XSD!

Samus: That sounds like "Access D".

Sonic: Well, we should find a hotel to stay in for the night.

Mario: I know a ton. They'll let us in for free on account of Luigi and I saving the Mushroom Kingdom so many times.

Samus: Sweet.

At a random hotel...

Sonic: This is the life.

Samus: We'd better get to bed. We got a long way to go.

Link: Exactly. Good Night everyone.

Everyone: Good night.

_**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**_

Shadow: Morning everyone.

Vegeta: Where are we again?

Cosmo: Scott's world, Canada.

Midna: I thought Canada was a country?

Cosmo: I know, but according to Hiro, it's Scott's actual world.

Shadow: We have no time to talk. We have to find that Emerald.

Omega: Agreed. One question though.

Shadow: Yeah?

Omega: Where is Rouge?

Shadow: Rouge?

Cosmo: Help!

Shadow: What?

Omega: Back you- augh!

Shadow: Omega!

Midna: This is not go- Mmmff!

Shadow: Midna, Vegeta!

MEANWHILE

Scott: Where are we again?

Ichigo: I told you a MILLION times already, Soul Society!

Scott: Ah yes. I have one question though.

Ichigo: And what would that be?

Scott: WHAT IS THAT?

Ichigo got out his Zanpakuto and slashed the huge thing in two.

Ichigo: That was a Hollow.

Lloyd: A Hollow?

Ichigo: It's like a soul that didn't pass on right, so to say.

Toon Link: FTW, man! You go through those on a daily basis?

Ichigo: Pretty much.

Marth: Let's just get to the main building and find the Rainbow Emerald. Ichigo?

Lloyd: Where's Ichi- Mmmff!

Scott: Okay, where are Ichi and Lloyd and what did you do with them?

Marth: Stay calm, Scott. Everything's gonna be alrigh- Mmmff!

Scott: Marth, Lloyd, Ichi, where are you guys?

Toon Link: Scott!

Scott: TL!

Toon Link: Scott!

Scott: Man... I gotta go to another team... or at least get some help from another team!

And with that, Scott was off, not knowing who was watching him.

?: That's right, run. Run to your friends.

MEANWHILE

Hiro woke up to find all his teammates gone except Goku. The only thing that remained was a note on Link's bed.

Note: If you ever want to see your beloved friends again, come to the peak of Mount Dialga.

Your Enemy for Life, Sephiroth.

Hiro: This is not good.

Shadow awoke to find the same note Hiro got regarding Team Mario. Shadow read the note and instantly knew what to do.

Shadow: I gotta find Hiro.

Scott woke up with the same note regarding Team Mario and Team Dark. So did Knuckles and Ike, and Blade and Blue. Scott contacted Hiro, the Blade and Blue, and so on. Eventually they all met in the center of all worlds, Mount Dialga.

Hiro: Anyone know who this Sephiroth guy is?

Blade: Yes, I do actually. Sephiroth is the sole enemy of Cloud and a very dangerous one to boot. He's a Keyblade wielder like Sora and Roxas. He's tall, has white hair and a black robe. I heard that he has a black Keyblade called Oblivion.

Hiro: I see what he's doing though. He thinks the 7 of us are of no concern. We gotta go save 'em, and you guys know it. Who knows what he might do to our friends...

Blue: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Hiro: Dude, I know a faster way to get up there.

Hiro started glowing purple and in an instant, they teleported to the summit.

Hiro: I love being a hedgehog.

Shadow: I believe that was faster than Chaos Control.

Hiro: Alright, show yourself! We know you're up here!

A black Keyblade appeared out of the smoke and it was raised toward Hiro. A dark figure appeared out of the smoke. This was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Took you long enough.

Hiro: You're a coward, you know that? Taking people when they're down.

Sephiroth: Well as the saying goes, "live and learn".

?: Master, the others have come to.

Sephiroth: Excellent my dear. Go fetch them.

?: Already done.

And in an instant, the people who looked like Hiro's friends came out, but darker. Hiro realized the voice talking to Sephiroth.

Hiro: Marth...

Blade: Crap!

Scott: Ichigo!

Ichigo looked at Scott darkly. His clothes were different from when he got snatched. His normal silver, huge Zanpakuto was replaced by a katana much like Hiro's, and his normal Soul Reaper gi was replaced by a fully black gi with a disturbing black and white mask with yellow eyes that was fused to his face.

Hiro: I don't think that's the Ichi we know and love.

Shadow: I can't believe I'm saying this, but we gotta give up.

Hiro had to agree; he couldn't hurt his friends, no matter how much Darkness he had in him.

Sephiroth: You give up so soon? I guess killing your parents, that girl named Maria, and those puffball creatures weren't enough.

Hiro: You killed my parents?

Shadow: YOU KILLED MARIA?

Sephiroth: There's not a lot you can do about it... so DIE!

Sephiroth shot a black blast at Hiro and the remainder of his friends off the mountains.

Hiro: Nooo!

Sephiroth WINS; BRUTALITY.

Sephiroth: Hmph. Not too much of a challenge.

_**Chapter 6: In His World**_

?: You think they're all right?

?: I highly doubt it. They fell from that huge mountain, so unless they're superheroes or something, they're dead.

Hiro woke up, groaning from pain. He had no broken bones, but his body was aching like crazy.

Hiro: Ugh...

Hiro opened his eyes to see 2 kids. One's hair was messier than his, and the other with a round, perfectly smooth head. He would have called him bald, but he saw the thin wisps of hair. He turned to see Shadow still K.O.'d from his fall.

Hiro: Where am I?

Round Headed Kid: City Valkyrie, nice to meet you. I'm Charlie Brown.

Messy Haired Kid: I'm Linus van Pelt. You took a nasty fall there. You okay?

Hiro: I've seen better days.

Charlie Brown: Come with us. Bring your friend, we'll help you.

Hiro: I don't mean to sound rude, but have you guys tried picking it him up yourself?

Linus: Are you crazy? He may be a bit short, but he's heavy!

Hiro: Alright, I'll carry him.

And so, with the help of Charlie Brown and Linus, Hiro went along on a mission for the Rainbow Emerald and to save his friends.

AT THE HOUSE

Hiro: Is this it?

Charlie Brown: Yep. Usually my friends and I hang out in my house.

Linus: I hope they won't be too surprised.

Hiro: What might you mean?

Charlie Brown: Well, don't you think it's a bit... odd to have a hedgehog and a boy with a sword bigger than me come into the house?

Hiro: I never really thought of that. Ah well, how bad could it be?

The threesome stepped into the door.

Charlie Brown: We're back everyone!

?: Took you long enough.

Hiro: Who's that?

Linus: That's my sister, Lucy. She's a bit of a crab.

Hiro: I know what you mean.

Lucy: Who's this?

Hiro: I'm Hiro Katyanagi.

Lucy: It's alright to come out everyone! Just a long haired freak with an animal on his back!

Hiro: O_O;

With that, some kids popped out of the couch, behind a TV, and from behind a radio.

?: Dang, CB, who'd ya bring this time?

Charlie Brown: He fell off that huge mountain in the west.

?: No way! You alright?

Hiro: I'm just fine. Now, who are you guys?

Franklin: I'm Franklin.

Pig Pen: My name's Pig Pen.

Marcie: I am Marcie.

Hiro: Nice to meet you all. So tell me, why were you hiding?

Marcie: We heard a huge explosion coming from the top of the mountain, so we hid.

Hiro: That reminds me... have you three seen a light brown haired teen with a sword?

Franklin: Yeah. Did he have a green shirt with the letters "SP" on it and some carpenter jeans?

Hiro: That's the one.

Pig Pen: He went to the other side of town looking for you.

Hiro: I need help. First my friends turn against me, then I nearly escape death, and now I'm in a strange place with nobody but my friend over there. I really don't see how things can get worse. Oh wait, yes it can, because I'm still stuck looking for a legendary emerald so I can defeat my Dark and reclaim a school and possibly all galaxies! Gosh! (Sigh) I just don't wanna be lonely again like I was for 12 years of my life. Because of the sin of one, so may have to suffer. And to think, I'm the one to put a stop to this. My friends and I don't stand a chance.

Lucy: Now wait just a minute-

Hiro was almost to the point of tears now.

Hiro: No, you listen! Have any of you had both your parents taken away when you were young? Have you ever felt the crushing, cold, cruel, pain fate delivered me at an early age? Have you ever been so lonely to the point of going to an emo corner or listening to "Owner of a Lonely Heart" because you knew you had one? Did you have bullies who picked on you, no matter what gender, because of your hair, the way you dress, or if you piss them off, how your parents died a cruel fate, or the way you have no life whatsoever? Huh? Now I know I'm just a guest here in your house, but I've had a really rough day, much rather a hard life. My best friends... no, my family...

Charlie Brown: ...Well, Hiro, may I just say this?

Hiro: Sure.

Charlie Brown: If you aren't the bravest kid I've ever known, I don't know who is. You're risking your life and sanity of mind for the ones you care about. That's true bravery and will if you ask me.

Linus: I agree. I would have given up the first day.

Hiro: I can't because if I did I would cause the deaths of... a LOT of people.

Linus: Well, as the mythology hero Hercules once said, "There are fates worse than death".

Marcie: If we can help in any way, just let us know.

Hiro: Thanks guys, but after all you've done for me- actually, there is one thing...

_**Chapter 7: Black Mage Escape!**_

Sephiroth: Any news on the sword boy?

Dark Marth: No, Master. Odds are he didn't survive the fall.

Sephiroth: Excellent, my dear.

Dark Marth: But there is something I should tell you...

Sephiroth: Oh? And what would that be my dear?

Dark Marth: The boy you flung over the edge was my boyfriend.

Sephiroth: What? What are you talking about?

Marth: Come on guys!

Everyone Hiro thought was under Sephiroth's control stepped out looking normal again.

Sonic: Thanks Merle.

Merle came out.

Merle: My name is Black Mage now.

Sephiroth: But how?

Black Mage: I just did some wizardry on them and it worked.

Sephiroth: Hmph. It seems my magic can't work. And anyone who needs a wannabe wizard to free them is obviously weak so... I SEND YOU TO ANOTHER WORLD!

And with that, time froze, and all of them teleported like Chaos Control.

Sephiroth: They were too weak anyways. I must find someone to help me take over all galaxies...

?: I may be of some assistance, my evil friend.

Sephiroth: Oh, and what might that be?

Dark Hiro stepped out with all the other Darks from the school.

Dark Hiro: I'm the enemy's Dark.

_**Chapter 8: We Got a Plan**_

Franklin: Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to go to our other friends houses, and then try to find your friend, all the while trying to find this Rainbow Emerald thing?

Hiro: That's right. Hey Shadow, wake up!

Shadow woke up in an instant.

Shadow: What happened? Where are we?

Marcie: You can talk?

Shadow: Yes, I can talk, why?

Pig Pen: We just haven't seen a talking animal around here before.

Hiro: Alright, so let's get back to what we were discussing.

Franklin: Yeah, but to meet our other friends, you may have to go to school with us.

Hiro: I can go with that.

Franklin: Cool. Now let's go to sleep. School's tomorrow, and we need to get you there fast.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Charlie Brown: Hiro! Hiro!

Hiro: Huh...?

Charlie Brown: It's time for school!

Hiro: This early?

Charlie Brown: It's only 7:15.

Hiro: Oh.

Hiro got out of bed and brushed his teeth, washed his face, put on deodorant, combed his hair, and put on some blue Converse, some jean shorts, a necklace that said "Nintendo", some fingerless gloves that looked like Sora's, put on his Katana of Shadows holster, and a blue t-shirt that said "Trust Me, I'm a Ninja."

Charlie Brown: Sweet shirt.

Hiro: Thanks. Now where is this school of yours?

5 MINUTES LATER

Charlie Brown: We're here already?

Hiro: Yeah. You ready to do this?

Charlie Brown: Yeah I guess.

_**WORLD 3**_

_**VALKYRIE CITY**_

Hiro: So this is your school? Kinda small, don't you think?

Charlie Brown: Remember, some things are not as what they seem.

Linus: Hey, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown: Hey, Linus.

Linus: I see you brought Hiro.

Hiro: So where do I go?

Linus: Well, until lunch, you stay out here.

Hiro: That sucks.

Linus: Hey well, as the great band Crush 40 once said, "Live and Learn".

Hiro: (Sigh) Okay, I'll stay.

Linus: Good. We'll be back in about two hours.

?: Well, if it isn't Mr. Know-it-all and " I don't have a life".

Hiro turned around to see a kid with sideburns that looked like they literally got burned and a cobalt black electric guitar with emo stickers on them.

Linus: Thibault, what are you doing here?

Thibault: Just checking to see how my two favorite losers are doing. Who's this freak?

Hiro: The guy that's gonna kick your butt in a few minutes!

Thibault: Oh, do detect a challenge?

Charlie Brown: Watch out, Hiro! He's the best electric guitar player in the school! People have given up the guitar because of him!

Hiro: Then he's obviously never had me to deal with before.

Thibault: Then I challenge you to a Band Battle after school! There is no way a long haired fake ninja looking kid is going to beat me!

Hiro: Crap, he's right! I don't have DSX on my side! Unless... Linus, Charlie Brown!

Linus: Yes?

Hiro: Do any of your friends play bass, electric guitar, drums, keyboard or sing?

Linus: Most of them actually.

Hiro: Then we got a band.

_**Chapter 9: Band Battle Ultra**_

Hiro: So how was class?

Charlie Brown: Pretty good. And for me, that's good.

Linus: Come on, we'll show you where we sit!

Charlie Brown: Hey guys.

Franklin: Hey, CB.

?: Hey, Chuck. Who's this?

Hiro: I'm Hiro Katyanagi. Nice to meet you.

Peppermint Patty: I'm Patricia, but everyone calls me Peppermint Patty.

Schroeder: I'm Schroeder, nice to meet you.

Hiro: You look like a scholar.

Linus: And what about me?

Hiro: You? You look like an absent minded professor kinda. I would say mad scientist, but your hair isn't sticking up.

Linus: I'll take that as a compliment.

Hiro: You'd might want to.

Schroeder: So what brings you here? I haven't seen you around these parts of town before.

Hiro: Well, I'm kinda trying to find my friends Scott, Goku, Ike, and my brothers, Blade and Blue.

Peppermint Patty: I hear you challenged Thibault to a Band Battle.

Hiro: How fast does news travel in this school?

Franklin: Pretty fast, considering its size.

Hiro: Hmph.

Peppermint Patty: You'll need all the help you can get with that dude. I'll gladly be lead vocalist.

Schroeder: I usually play piano, but I can settle for keyboard.

Charlie Brown: I'll play bass. I'm pretty good at it.

Franklin: Can I play my drums?

Hiro: Wow, you guys really want to help me out? Reminds me of my band back at home...

Linus: You had a band back at your planet? What was it called?

Hiro: DSX.

Franklin: Sounds pretty awesome.

?: Of course you losers would think it's cool.

Hiro: Wha...?

Charlie Brown: Hi, Violet.

Violet: Hey, Charlie Brown. Hello, all the rest of you nobodies.

Peppermint Patty: Like you're any better! You have acquaintances, not friends!

Violet: I don't need friends as long as I have my popularity.

Hiro: Let me take care of this.

Violet: Who's this long haired loser?

Hiro: (Chuckles) Is that all you people can talk about?

Violet: (Scoffs) I really don't have time for this.

Charlie Brown: Bye, Violet.

Violet: Bye, CB.

Franklin: Don't do it man!

Charlie Brown: Don't do what?

Linus: Don't start liking her! As the great drummer Phil Collins once said, "She's an easy lover" !

Hiro: I'm with them on this one. She does look a little...

Peppermint Patty: Trampish?

Hiro: Patty!

Peppermint Patty: Sorry, I really don't like that girl.

Marcie: Just as much as you didn't like Peggy Jean?

Peppermint Patty: Even worse!

Pig Pen: Oooh, that's pretty bad.

Hiro: Does she even have any friends?

Peppermint Patty: Only the kids we call, "The Peanuts Rejects". That include 5, Shermy, Patty, Thibault, and herself.

Hiro: Why do you call them the Peanuts Rejects?

Peppermint Patty: I really don't know why.

RING!

Hiro: I'm guessing that's the "school's over" bell.

Charlie Brown: You guessed right. Let's go get our equipment!

Franklin: Yayuhhhhhh!

Hiro: You guys remind me of a few of my friends...

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Violet: Where are those misfits, Thibault?

Thibault: They must not wanna get they're butts kicked! You hear that everyone?

Familiar Voice: Not so fast, Thibault.

Out of nowhere, five figures came out of some smoke while the song "Danger/High Voltage" played.

Hiro: I never back down from a challenge.

Thibault: Well let's do this then!

Hiro: We pick the song then!

Peppermint Patty: And what are the Peanut Rejects doing here?

Thibault: Haven't you heard? They're my band.

Hiro: So what song are we playing Charlie?

Charlie Brown: Me? Well... how about "Owner of a Lonely Heart"?

Hiro: I can go with that. Franklin, count it off!

Franklin: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Peppermint Patty: Move yourself,

You always live your life,

Never thinking of the future,

Groove yourself,

You are the move you make,

Take your chances, win or loser,

See yourself,

You are the steps you take,

You and you, that's the only way,

Shake,

Shake yourself,

You're every move you make,

So the story goes...

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart...

Say you don't wanna chance it,

You've been answered before,

Watch it now,

The eagle in the sky,

How he does it, I'll only,

You,

Lose yourself,

No, not the biggest sake,

There's no real reason to be lonely,

Charlie Brown and Hiro both did a B chord.

See yourself,

Give your free will a chance,

You've got to want to succeed...

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

Hiro played an awesome D chord.

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

How come my only decision made with a lonely heart?

In the end you gotta go, looking for your needs,

And don't you hesitate at all...

Come on!

(Franklin's mini drum solo)

And when Hiro was about to do his electric guitar solo, a familiar figure burst through the door.

(Scott and Hiro's guitar solo)

Charlie Brown played his bass like a boss.

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart,

Much better than a

Owner of a Broken Heart,

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

Owner of a Lonely Heart!

How come my only decision left me with such a lonely heart?

It really excited me to go wherever I go...

Hiro: Scott!

Scott: Hiro!

Thibault: No way! We lost to a bunch of freaks, and Charlie Brown no less!

Violet: I told you he was an idiot. But no, you just had to listen to "the manly way"! After all the warnings I gave you, retard, misfit, and most of all, LONELY.

The last word hit Charlie Brown like a train.

Hiro: He's not lonely!

Thibault: Without you, he is!

Charlie Brown: You know what, Thibault? Someday, you're gonna be alone, and the only people you have left you will call your friends, and you will forever burn in your own self-pity and loneliness. I should know. I've gone through it myself.

Thibault: Those are fighting words in my book!

Linus: Well let's go! Hiro, cue the music!

Charlie Brown charged at Thibault first and punched him while running, landed behind him and flung Linus by his legs and Linus hit Thibault. Thibault kicked at Charlie Brown, but he just jumped and caught his foot and twisted it. Thibault twisted around and hit Charlie Brown in his face. Franklin ran up and hit Shermy and 5 at the same time. Lucy and Peppermint Patty jumped up and attacked Patty and Violet. The entire fight ended when Charlie Brown ran up Thibault and stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Thibault.

Charlie Brown: FALCON! PAWNCH!

Thibault went flying and crashed into the wall.

Thibault: Ugh...

Scott: K.O.!

Hiro: Wow. I believe we've just found our next group of ninja friends.

Scott: I agree.

Marcie: I highly doubt that we'll be any popular than we are now.

Hiro: Hey guys, I know we just met, but do you want to join Scott, Shadow and I on our adventure?

Charlie Brown: Let me think about it.

Charlie Brown circled two of his fingers and walked into it and disappeared.

Hiro: Did you see that? He just walked and he went somewhere!

Marcie: We have special powers too Hiro...

Hiro: Wait, really?

Marcie made a claymore (sword) appear into her hands while Franklin and Pig Pen made two twin zanbatos appear, Lucy gathered some sai from her pocket and made a sai- sword with it, Schroeder made some shuriken appear, Peppermint Patty summoned some daggers much like Reo's and Linus summoned that sai and chain thing from Ninja Assassin.

Hiro: So let me get this straight... you're a bunch of 13 year olds who just happen to be the closest thing to an assassin I've ever seen?

Marcie: Yep.

Pig Pen: Pretty much.

Scott: So do you take us up on our offer?

Lucy: Sure.

Peppermint Patty: As long as we get off this world, I don't really care.

Hiro: Good, we leave tomorrow.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Charlie Brown: (Sigh) I am a freak. I'm much different than my friends in the power department.

Hiro suddenly appears out of nowhere into the place where Charlie Brown is.

Hiro: Hey, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: So listen, your friends wanna join my friends on that adventure I was talking about, and they said it wouldn't be as awesome without you.

Charlie Brown: Really?

Hiro: Really, really.

Charlie Brown: Alright, but let me summon my sword.

Charlie Brown thrust his hands to his side and a quartz katana appeared.

Hiro: Nice katana.

Charlie Brown: Thanks. Now come on, we got some galaxies to save.

Hiro: You got it. Now, how do we get out of here?

Charlie Brown: I'll take care of that.

Charlie Brown did the finger thing from about a paragraph ago again and in an instant, they were back.

Lucy: Hiro, we're all ready to go.

Hiro: Good. We'll need some help if I want to save the rest of my peeps...

Scott: So, does that mean...

Hiro: Yeah. We gotta go to other worlds for help.

_**Chapter 10: It's a Deal**_

Sephiroth: So you'll help me take over the galaxies and you just want half the rule and to destroy that boy I blasted off the edge?

Dark Hiro: Well, there is a slight pinch in the contract...

Sephiroth: Oh? And what might that be?

Dark Hiro: As long as you have my Light's chosen-in-some-twist-of-fate friends, it's okay.

Sephiroth: 'Ahem' Yeah, um, funny you mentioned that... you see, they kind of... escaped my grasp with the help of a wizard with a blue robe and a yellow farmer hat with a shining, rainbow orb, and then I got angry and sent them to another planet.

Anti-Knuckles: You let them get away?

Sephiroth: Technically, I sent them to another planet.

Miles: Regardless, they're on the loose.

Mephiles: And alone...

Mr. L: Without that Hiro kid...

Dark Hiro got a huge grin on his face.

Dark Hiro: Oh, these are good odds. So do we have a deal or not?

Sephiroth: ...It's a deal.

_**Chapter 11: New Allies**_

Marth: Where are we?

Sonic: It looks kinda familiar...

?: Hey, look!

?: Hyuck, its Sora! And a lot of other random people...

Sora: Donald, Goofy!

Donald: Hey, Sora and Mickey! Who are your new friends?

Sora: Well, since I went to school, I found these guys hanging around Club Marvel.

Goofy: Well, what're ya doin' out here?

Marth: I believe I can explain this... it's a long story, but here it goes...

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Marth: And that's why we're here.

Donald: I see... so, do you guys need help?

Sonic: Well, strength in numbers...

Roxas: Hey... Have you guys seen Axel or Xion?

Donald: Yeah, they're right next to the Gummi Ship.

Roxas: Thanks.

Donald: So, Sora, are all of these guys your friends?

Sora: Yeah, but they're not all here.

Goofy: Who's missin'?

Sora: About 4-5 of my friends named Goku, Knuckles, Scott, Ike, Shadow and Hiro.

Goofy: Goku? What kinda name is that?

Bowser: It's supposed to mean "Kakarot" in his language.

Goofy: Oh... I don't get it.

Eggman: Don't worry, no one does.

Roxas: I'm back!

Silver: That fast?

Roxas: Let's just say I'm fast.

Xion: Hey.

Sora: S'up.

Axel: What be up, Mickey?

Mickey: Nothin' my fly homie!

Roy: O_-; Okay, never do that again.

Marth: So, right now we're in your world, right Sora?

Sora: Correct.

Marth: And Hiro, the only one who can find the Rainbow Emerald and defeat Dark Hiro, is out there somewhere in a different world right now?

Blaze: Yeah...

Marth: Hey, Tails, can you make a world map for all the worlds we've visited so far?

Tails: Sure, but I'll need a pencil that will never become dull, a flat rectangular sheet of paper, and someone with infinite knowledge of the worlds surrounding us.

Peach: Well, the pencil and the paper thing, but the infinite wisdom thing?

_**Chapter 12: Yoshi!**_

Hiro: So, we all ready!

Scott: Yeah.

Shadow: I didn't have anything to begin with, so yeah.

Hiro: Good. Wha...?

Hiro's pocket started to rumble and Hiro pulled out the egg Merl- I mean Black Mage gave him.

Shadow: Great, so now what, a baby dinosaur hatches from the egg?

Scott: Please don't jinx-

It was too late. The egg cracked and an emerald green Yoshi the size of Shadow came out.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Hiro: I KNEW it was a Yoshi egg the minute Merle threw it to me!

Scott: So are we gonna take the little ninjalets or what?

Charlie Brown: We want to come.

Scott: OH, SNAPBACK! Oh, it's just you guys.

Linus: So are we going now?

Hiro: Yeah. Our first destination is... either Onnet or Mobius.

Shadow and Scott: Mobius.

Hiro: Alright, Mobius it is.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

And so, Hiro, Scott, Shadow and the Peanuts Gang started off on they're adventure. (Cue the Legend of Zelda theme song)

_**Chapter 13: The Dark Plan**_

Dark Hiro: Sephiroth, did you happen to use a magic spell to send those heroes away or ability?

Sephiroth: A little bit of both, why?

Mephiles: I believe that any magic spell leaves behind a trail of magic behind.

Sephiroth: So what your saying is, with the help of a genius, you can track them down?

Anti-Knuckles: That's exactly what we're saying.

Sephiroth: Hmm... It sounds pretty good. What are we gonna do to them when we find and catch them?

Dark Hiro: Oh, you'll see...

Nega-Scott: Okay, kinda freaking me out now man.

Dark Link: Yeah, really.

Dark Hiro: My fault.

_**Chapter 14: Realization**_

Hiro: So, how do we get to Mobius?

Scott: I've been there before, so it may be around the corner.

Familiar Voice: Hiro, is that you?

Scott: Goku, where have you been?

Goku: Hey, you try getting flung off a mountain and survive with no broken bones!

Shadow: Okay, okay, our fault. Who's that?

Goku: Who, the guy behind me? His name is...

Trunks: I can name myself, Kakarot. I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you.

Goku: How come only you, Vegeta, and Broly call me that?

Trunks: It's kind of a habit.

Hiro: Okay... anyway, The Mini Ninjas back there, Scott, Shadow and the Yoshi and I may be the only ones left.

Goku: Well, am I welcome?

Hiro: Dude, remember, you're one of my best friends, of course you can. Trunks, you too. Strength in numbers after all.

Trunks: I understand.

Shadow: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah?

Shadow: I have one question for you. How in Chaos' name are we gonna find the Rainbow Emerald AND the Katana of Light?

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Shadow: Well, in order to defeat Dark Hiro you need the Rainbow Emerald and the Katana of Light too.

Hiro: Crap, I forgot about that!

Scott: Great, as if losing our friends wasn't enough, now we need to find a legendary sword.

Hiro: Wait... Think about it. Where have we seen a glowing clear katana before?'

Shadow: Well, I've only seen a few glowing swords in my lifetime, and that's Link's Master Sword, your Katana of Darkness, and...

Scott: No...

Hiro: That's right. The key to destroying Dark Hiro is in his hands.

Goku: Wow... you guys really need help.

Trunks: I agree. We may need to find your friends first, because judging from the name of that guy, it's gonna be hard to take the sword.

Cue five minutes of retrospective awkward silence.

Hiro: ...So where is Mobius again?

_**Chapter 15: YESH!**_

Tails: I found him!

Marth: Really? Where?

Tails: Somewhere in Mobius.

Sonic: What would they be doing in Mobius?

Lucario: (I'll handle it.)

Lucario extended his hand/paw and closed his eyes. His paw/hand started to glow and after a while, he opened his eyes.

Lucario: (They're going to Mobius to get new recruits to try to find us and get Dark Hiro's katana.)

Marth: Why would they do that?

Lucario: (Remember what Kommissar said to us. He said that to restore balance Hiro would need a second sword called the Katana of Light.)

Marth: Well, what does that have to do with...? Oh, I get it!

Mewtwo: (We gotta get to Hiro fast, before he does anything stupid or he gets himself hurt.)

Sonic: One problem. We don't know how to get to Mobius from here!

?: I think we could be of service.

Lucario: (That voice...)

Meta Knight: It can't be...

A man who looked well into his mid twenties came rolling like a barrel and stopped right in front of the others.

Lucario: (Solid Snake. It's nice to see you again.)

Snake: Likewise. Now blue boy, you said something about getting to your friend in Mobius?

Sonic: You know full well my name, Snake. And yes, we're looking for a close friend.

Snake: Mind if I join?

Sonic: Not at all. Any friend of Lucario or Meta Knight is a friend of mine.

Snake: Thanks.

Meta Knight: Where have you been all this time Snake?

Snake: In the U.S., battling Mortal Kombat guys.

Vegeta: Nice.

Silver: Now let's go! The end of the world gets closer every minute y'know.

Snake: There is a way to get from here to Mobius, but you need to have the ability to teleport.

Silver and Sonic look at each other then look evilly at Ness.

Ness: Oh no! I'm not gonna be your guineas pig for teleportation!

Silver: Please?

Ness:... Okay, but just this once. Everybody keep very still... PK... TELEPORT!

And with that, our remaining heroes teleported off to Mobius.

_**Chapter 16: Final Foes, Found Heroes, and the Katana of Light**_

Hiro: There it is...

Scott: I imagine you've wanted to come here for a while.

Hiro: Mobius, home of the species of anthropomorphic animals... (Sniff)

Shadow: Dude, are you crying?

Hiro: No... A speck of dust flew in my eye...

Goku: Right...

Shadow: Hmm...?

Franklin: What's up, Shad?

Shadow: Station Square isn't as busy as usual.

Hiro: Let's go check it out.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

Shadow: Something isn't right here...

Hiro: I've heard of shades of gray before, but this is ridiculous!

?: You're telling me.

Shadow turned around, Chaos energy already charging in his hand.

Shadow: Shade, what are you doing here?

Shade: I heard Station Square was emptier than Tut's tomb, so I came to check it out.

Shadow: Oh...

Hiro: Hey, Scott?

Scott: Yeah?

Hiro: You're Ichi's best friend, right?

Scott: Basically. Why do you ask?

Hiro: Oh, no reason. Just the fact that I wanna know WHAT THE HECK THAT IS!

A huge black and white monster roared furiously and looked straight at Hiro and Shade.

Shade: Please tell me that thing isn't looking at me...

Hiro had already drawn his katana and tried to slash through it.

Hiro: What's the deal? The Katana of Shadows just passed right through it!

Scott: Maybe it's because of the Hollow's dark nature!

Scott jumped up and stabbed the Hollow's forehead and did an aerial flip and landed gracefully.

Shadow: Stylish!

Hiro felt a tingling in his left hand and forced it out.

Dark Hiro was standing around and noticed his sword was missing.

Dark Hiro: Hey, have any of you guys seen my katana?

Everybody shook their heads. Dark Hiro just shrugged.

Dark Hiro: I'll find it later.

Hiro was amazed when he saw a clear, white katana that was so bright; it caused Hiro to squint his eyes.

Hiro: ...The Katana of Light...?

Just then, left half of Hiro's hair turned clear silver.

Hiro: Cool...

Franklin: I think you can attack the Hollow now, Hiro!

Hiro: Alright, I'll do my best!

Hiro, now at double power, jumped up and spun with both of the blades on his sides, and cut the Hollow in a clean line.

Hiro: Take that!

The Hollow doubled over in pain and disintegrated.

Scott: That was so...

Linus: Awesome!

Lucy: Dangerous.

Charlie Brown: Beast Mode!

?: Pretty good, 'Ro.

Scott: No way...

Just then, out of the fog, Marth, Sonic, Ichigo, Link, and the rest of the Light Side came out.

Hiro: ...

Ichigo threw Hiro's electric guitar, Cobalt, over to him.

Ichigo: Knock yourself out.

Hiro started playing "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz.

Marth: You must be pretty happy.

As SOON as Hiro saw Marth, he dropped Cobalt like a pair of dirty underwear and ran over to Marth.

Hiro: MARTH!

Marth: HIRO!

(Cue the slow motion Fireman theme)

Hiro: Marth! I'm glad to see you again!

Marth: Obviously!

Frostblade: Um, guys, I'd hate to ruin a moment as such, but we need to get out of here!

Hiro: Hmm? Oh, yeah.

The Light Side ran at full speed out of Mobius.

Sonic: What's up with Mobius?

Ichigo: I think we've just become a part of something MUCH bigger...

Mario: God **** it, why does it ALWAYS lead to something bigger in 'adventures to save the world'?

Everyone gave Mario a strange look but Hiro, Scott, and Link.

Hiro: EXCATLY! I mean, just look at Golden Sun: Dark Dawn! It went from, "Hey, you gotta find a magic feather" to "Hey, you gotta power up an ancient device to destroy a dark tower"!

Scott: If that's true, then Dark Hiro must wanna kick Hiro's *** this time around.

Hiro: Please. Now that I have this-

Hiro raised up the Katana of Light.

Hiro: -He'll have a hard time keeping up with me.

_**Chapter 17: WHY?**_

Dark Hiro was pacing back and forth angrily.

Dark Hiro: So, what you're telling me is that my greatest rival has the second and last piece of the key to taking down Scourage and I's plan to take over all galaxies?

Light Mage: It appears so.

Dark Link: Don't worry my liege. He and his friends won't get far in their journey.

Dark Hiro: DON'T WORRY? THE KATANA OF LIGHT IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF HIRO! THAT WAS MY NUMBER 1 OBJECTIVE IN TAKING OVER ALL GALAXIES!

Just then, two pitch-black Biggoron Swords appeared in his hands, and DH was flabbergasted.

Dark Hiro: Wow... they're so... DARK...

Dark Link: Lucky break, fellows.

Scourage: So does this mean the plan still works?

Dark Marth: It may be so.

_**Chapter 18: PARTY!  
**_

Hiro: This is WAY too good to be true. You guys do know what this means?

Knuckles and Scott: WE GET TO SLACK OFF?

Hiro: Even better...

Marth: You can't mean...

Hiro: Oh yes, I mean it... WE'RE GONNA HAVE A.?

Light Side: HOUSE PARTY!

**LATER...**

Hiro: Do you think we partied too much?

The entire hotel dorm was trashed. Sonic was sleeping on a couch, Knuckles and Scott were playing DBZ V.S. Naruto M.U.G.E.N, Shadow was talking in his sleep, chips, cereal, and pizza was scattered across the floor and on the TV, music still playing "Party Rock".

Hiro: Is Peach still awake?

Marth: I'll see. Peach! Wake your Pretty in Pink self up!

Peach: Wha...

Hiro: Can you wish away all of this?

Peach: I guess...

Peach weakly raised her finger and all the stuff disappeared.

Peach: Wee... now can I go to sleep?

Hiro: Yes, you can-

But Peach was K.O.'d already.

Marth: Well, I guess we gotta go to sleep too.

Hiro: Yeah...

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hiro: Morning, everyone!

Samus: What's all the racket?

Hiro: I got a great idea!

Naruto: Really? What is it?

Hiro: I was thinking that we should have a theme song!

Goku: Hmm... Sounds good, but where are we gonna find one?

Hiro: That's where you guys come in. Can you help a brother out?

Goku: Maybe...

**Two hours of debate later...**

Hiro returned into the room with his 3DS when he saw Goku and Naruto grinning widely.

Hiro: I take it that you found a good one?

Goku: Yep! It's called "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La".

Hiro: I remember that one! That was from Dragon Ball Z (Original)!

Naruto: Either that or my theme song "Closer".

Hiro: From season 13?

Naruto: I believe so.

Hiro: How about collaboration?

Goku: Between?

Hiro: Naruto, DBZ, Sonic, Mario, Bleach, everyone else!

Sonic: Did someone say my name?

Scott: Yeah, that was Hiro.

Hiro: It's called "Burst Limit". It's so awesome.

Goku: I can go for that.

Naruto: Yeah, me too.

_**Chapter 19: No More Heroes  
**_

Dark Hiro: So word has it that the Light Side is at Hotel Mushroom in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shadow Mario: Yeah, so?

Dark Link: SO, that means that they won't be expecting an attack.

Dark Hiro: Exactly. And that's why we're making one tonight.

Sephiroth: Smart.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Dark Hiro and the rest of the darks slipped into the hotel and went up to the desk.

Toadette: Welcome to Hotel Mushroom!

Dark Hiro: Yes, hi. Now, do you know what dorm Mario and his friends are in?

Toadette: Sure, Dorm 9000.

Broly: Thanks.

**TWO MINUTES LATER...**

Dark Hiro teleported into the room and unlocked the door for the rest of the darks.

Dark Link: We're in.

Lucario woke up and heard Dark Lucario's voice and alerted Mewtwo telepathically. Then Mewtwo did the same alerting Black Mage and so on.

Hiro: OH, Dark Hiro.

Dark Hiro turned on the light and saw Hiro standing in a fighting pose along with Sonic, Mario, Ichigo, Scott, Marth, and everyone else.

Dark Lucario: (How...?)

Hiro: Now look. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed, if you just leave now.

Broly: Yeah, right!

Dark Hiro looked angrily at Dark Hiro and charged at him. Hiro simply moved away and kicked him in the head.

Dark Hiro: Ow!

Hiro: If you wanna finish this, let's do it tomorrow.

Dark Hiro: ...Fine.

Hiro: Good. Now get out.

**Chapter 20: We Found It!**

The next day, Sonic came running up faster than usual.

Sonic: I FOUND IT!

Marth: Found what?

Sonic: I FOUND THE Rainbow Emerald!

Hiro's pupils shrunk.

Knuckles: Call everyone here, now!

Everyone came.

Lucario: (What is it?)

Sonic: I found the Rainbow Emerald just lying in an ancient ruin when I went on my daily run!

Hiro: That means I can finally face Dark Me! Sonic, hand me the Rainbow Emerald.

Sonic quickly handed the Rainbow Emerald to Hiro. Hiro carefully put the Rainbow Emerald on the hilt of both the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light. The emerald split on a clean line between the both of the swords and a long silk line appeared and attached itself to the emerald halves.

Hiro: This is so awesome...

Marth: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Dark butt!

Light Side: YEAH!

**Chapter 21: Final Battle!**

Dark Hiro was waiting for Hiro and the Light Side on a deserted, rocky gray-like desert.

Hiro: Looking for me?

Dark Hiro: Yes, as you can imagine.

Hiro unsheathed his Katanas while Dark Hiro summoned the Biggoron Swords.

Hiro: You ready to do this?

Dark Hiro: Not quite. Broly, Nega-Scott, Scourage, Mephiles, Wario, Dark Link, Hollow Ichigo, Heartless Sora, Sasuke, come!

All of the major Darks stepped out onto the field.

Hiro: Alright, Sonic, Mario, Scott, Link, Ichi, Sora, Shadow, Goku, Naruto, come on!

Marth: Wait, what about you?

Hiro: I'll be alright.

Dark Hiro: I'll leave it to my minions to destroy your friends.

Hiro: And after my friends beat them, it's just you and me?

Dark Hiro: Precisely.

Scott and Nega-Scott: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Hiro: Sonic, Mario, look out!

Sonic and Mario jumped up and spun into a Spinball and crashed into Shadow Mario and Scourage.

Ichigo: Getsuga Tenshou!

The Getsuga Tenshou hit Hollow Ichigo's blade and knocked him back.

Naruto: Rasengan!

The Rasengan hit Sasuke and knocked him out.

Hiro: I'll take care of Sasuke, Naruto!

Hiro stabbed Sasuke in his heart and Sasuke woke up, dazed and friendly looking.

Sasuke: What happened?

Hiro: A lot.

Soon, all the Darks were weak from all the blows they took; Link's Spin Attack, Sonic's Homing Attack, Mario's fireballs, and Scott's Sword of Love.

Dark Hiro: Impossible!

Hiro: Oh, it's possible alright.

Dark Hiro: Do not praise yourself yet, fool! I still have one more trick up my sleeve... Major Darks!

The Darks stood up.

Dark Hiro; FUSE!

Then Dark Hiro and the Darks fused into Light Demon Dark Hiro.

Hiro: No way!

Light Demon Dark Hiro: HA! FACE ME NOW, YOU INFIDELS!

Hiro: Think we can do the same thing, guys?

Sonic: Let's try it!

Hiro: Alright!

Hiro and the Lights did the Fusion Dance and turned into Dark Angel Hiro. Hiro's hair turned black and white, stuck straight up like Goku and Sonic's, his height grew along with the size of his wings, and the Katana of Shadows and the Katana of Light turned into Zanpakutos.

Hilinku: Come on!

Dark Hiro charged and slammed the Biggoron Swords into Hiro's but just broke into a million pieces. Hiro threw down the swords and kicked Dark Hiro in the chin, teleported and kicked him in the head and as a final move, got both of the swords and brought them down onto DH's head, knocking him out.

Dark Hiro: Ugh!

The Lights disbanded and landed safely on the ground.

Scott: K.O.!

Dark Hiro: You... idiot.

Hiro: And now... YOU MUST DIE!

Hiro brought the Katana of Shadows down on Scourage and chopped off his head.

Dark Hiro: No!

And with that, the Darks disappeared, Scourage's body and all.

Hiro: Thank God, that's over.

Sasuke: So who are you again?

Hiro: I'm Hiro, master ninja and sword user.

Sasuke: Hmm... So that means you use...

Hiro: Katanas.

Sasuke: Well, I'll be happy to join you and your friends on whatever you were doing.

Hiro: Well, we gotta get home first.

Tails: I got it covered.

And so, the Light Side won the battle against the Dark Side. But nothing but themselves could prepare them for the ever-coming WAR...

_**The End...?**_

YAY! DSX 3 COMING IN TWO MONTHS!


End file.
